CLARA WHITLOCK Y SETH CLEARWATER
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: la historia transcurre entre lo que ocurrio en LUCAS WHITLOCK y antes de la historia de LUCY WHITLOCK. amor o imprimación? Clara, la hija de lucas conoce a Seth y unos fuertes sentimientos se despiertan entre ellos. es el destino o la leyenda?
1. El dolor llevó al amor POV CLARA

**DISCLAIMER.**

**Algunos de los personajes de mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que otros de los personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Ante todo dedicar mi historia a una de mis mejores amigas, ya que es la que me ayuda a retocar mis historias con sus consejo y apoyo para que siga escribiendo. Ella ya sabe que me refiero a ella, asi que… GRACIAS.**

Hace ya cuatro años desde que llegué a Alaska con mi madre, mi hija Lucy, que ya tiene nueve años y con mi recién encontrado padre.

Al principio me pareció todo muy precipitado. Cruzar medio mundo solo porque, supuestamente, una vampiresa sádica y sedienta de venganza viniera a por mi familia,

Ya no me arrepiento de haber venido. Solo con ver a mi madre sonreír de nuevo soy feliz. Y Lucy parece muy amiga de Renesmee, la sobrina de mi tío Jasper. Aunque tenga ya catorce años, la muchacha parece muy responsable, siempre cuida de Lucy, aunque nada la obligue a ello.

Toc, toc.

Llaman a la puerta, quien será?

- Adelante.

- Hola Clara. – dijo mi padre asomando la cabeza.

- Hola papá, pasa. – le dije haciendo un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado.

- Va todo bien?

- Si, porque?

- Has estado muy callada ésta mañana. Parecías preocupada por algo.

- No es nada. Es solo que estoy planeando la fiesta para Lucy, aunque creo que lo ve venir.

- Seguro que le encanta aunque así sea.

- Lo que no se es a que amigos suyos invitar. Es todo tan complicado…

- Creo que Lucy se conformaría con que invitaras a Renesmee.

- Si, eso es lo que me preocupa. Lucy parece no querer hacer ningún amigo.

- No te preocupes, aún es una niña. Tiene tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos.

- Si. – dije sin convicción.

- Bueno, voy con Lucy y Renesmee al cine. Johana también vendrá, así que tienes la tarde libre para prepararlo todo.

- Gracias.

Mi padre salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Cuando se marcharon los cuatro, salí de la casa en dirección a una casa cercana, una casa que conocía muy bien desde hacía cuatro años. Llamé a la puerta con insistencia hasta que una cara conocida me abrió la puerta.

- Hola Bella. – dije feliz de verla. Era justamente la persona que estaba buscando.

- Hola Clara. Ocurre algo?

- No, nada. Solo venía a verte.

- Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? – me preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

- Claro, porque no?

Bella entró en la casa para avisar de que se marchaba y vino corriendo a mi encuentro.

- Cuéntame, que sucede? – me preguntó de nuevo.

- Estoy preocupada por Lucy. Me alegra mucho su amistad con Renesmee, pero creo que debería tener amigos de su edad. En el colegio está siempre muy sola.

- Tranquila, aun es pequeña. Estoy segura de que hará muchos amigos.

- Es lo mismo que dice Lucas. Pero no se…

- Tú tranquila y hazme caso.

- Vale.

- Como va la fiesta de Lucy?

- Bien. Estaría bien hacer una fiesta con la familia.

- Eso suena bien. A Lucy le va a encantar.

- Eso espero.

- Cuando planeas hacerlo?

- Esta tarde.

- Jo! –se quejó Bella.

- Ocurre algo?

- Un viejo amigo viene de visita.

- Ah! Podría venir si quisiera.

- Ya, pero es que no viene solo.

- Bueno, por mi no hay problema. Aunque podría hacerlo otro día si no os va bien hoy, no importa.

- De verdad que no te importa que vayan? Solo serán dos más a la fiesta.

- No. Tus amigos son mis amigos. Ya lo sabes.

Bella me abrazó, cogiéndome por sorpresa.

- Se lo diré en cuanto lleguen. Será genial que al fin puedas conocer a Jacob. Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

- No hace falta. Solo tengo que preparar comida para cinco personas.

Bella y yo nos reímos y fuimos de vuelta hacia su casa. Ella debía macharse al aeropuerto a buscar a sus amigos.

Me marché a toda prisa hacia mi casa. El salón de casa estuvo listo en apenas unos minutos. Unos cuantos globos de decoración y una pequeña mesa con comida y algo para beber para los pocos que comeríamos algo de comida humana.

Salí de casa a toda prisa de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen. Ésta vez fue Edward quien me abrió la puerta.

- Hola Clara.

- Hola Edward.

- Ahora íbamos a ir hacia tu casa pero hemos sufrido un pequeño retraso – dijo mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

Del salón venían unas voces y risas desconocidas para mí.

- Ya veo. – dije sonriendo. Bella me había contado que Edward no sentía mucha simpatía por su mejor amigo Jacob, sobretodo desde que éste había empezado a salir con su hija Renesmee, aunque lo llevaba mejor de lo que aparentaba. Seguramente para actuar como lo haría cualquier padre con el novio de su hija adolescente. – bueno, venid cuando queráis. Aún tardarán un rato en volver del cine. – dije refiriéndome a mis padres y a las niñas.

Alguien apareció de repente tras Edward.

- Buenas tardes Clara. – dijo Carlisle sonriendo ampliamente. – ahora íbamos a ir hacia tu casa.

- Si, Edward me lo estaba diciendo ahora.

- Entonces, vamos? Bella vendrá enseguida con sus amigos.

- Claro, vamos.

Edward y Carlisle salieron de la casa, seguidos de Esme y Alice, las cuales yo no había visto llegar. Miré hacia el interior de la casa, en busca del resto de la familia. Edward se percató de mi inquietud.

- Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie han ido de caza. Llegarán en pocos minutos.

- Genial – dije aliviada.

Los cinco nos fuimos hacia la casa de mi padre en silencio. A los pocos minutos llegó el resto de la familia Cullen. Estuvimos un rato hablando, a la espera de que llegaran Bella y sus dos amigos, cuando de repente oí el motor del coche de Lucas. Estaban a punto de llegar.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no pude disimularlo. Edward se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

- Bella está al caer.

- Como puedes saberlo?

- Les oigo venir. Entrarán por la puerta de atrás en unos segundos.

- Creí que no podías oír los pensamientos de Bella.

- Pero si los de sus acompañantes y no son nada silenciosos. – me dijo sonriendo.

De repente noté una mano en mi espalda. Me volví y vi a Bella, acompañada de un chico imponente. Un chico moreno, de pelo corto y negro, al igual que sus profundos ojos. De piel rojiza, increíblemente alto y musculoso.

- Clara, éste es Jacob. – dijo Bella a modo de presentación.

- Hola.

- Hola, gracias por la invitación. – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- No es nada. Creí que vendrías acompañado. – pregunté intentando ver si había alguien detrás suyo.

- Así es. Está en la puerta,.

- Porque?

- Le da vergüenza pasar.

- Vaya tontería.

- Eso es lo que le he dicho yo. – dijo Bella sonriendo.

Todos nos volvimos hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y entraron cuatro personas.

- Sorpresa! – gritamos todos los presentes al unísono.

Lucy pareció realmente sorprendida. Abrazó a Renesmee y salió corriendo hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos.

- Gracias mami! Has invitado a las personas que quería!

- Felicidades Lucy. – dije dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

Fue corriendo a abrazar a todo el mundo y por último fue a por Jacob. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolo antes de hablar.

- Tu eres Jacob? – preguntó Lucy sin vergüenza.

- Si, soy Jacob.

- Eres enorme!!

- Vaya! Gracias! – respondió Jacob divertido.

- Has venido solo?

- No, he venido con un amigo.

- Y donde está?

- Me acompañas? – preguntó Jacob tendiendo su mano a Lucy. Ésta la tomó sin vacilar y se dirigieron hacia a puerta de atrás. Bella, Renesmee y yo los seguimos, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

- Lucy, éste es mi amigo Seth. Ha venido a felicitarte pero al final le ha dado vergüenza.

- Porque?

- Porque teme no caerte bien.

- Vaya tontería.

Jacob rió y se acercó más a su amigo.

- Felicidades Lucy. – dijo el tal Seth, entregándole un paquete a Lucy, algo que no alcancé a ver. En realidad no pude ver ni a Seth ni a Lucy, ya que Jacob estaba delante de mí. Solo alcanzaba a ver uno de sus brazos. Parecía tan fuerte como Jacob.

- Gracias!

Lucy abrió el paquete y en cuanto vio su contenido se lanzó al cuello de Seth.

- Me encanta, gracias!

Todos sonreímos. Jacob y Bella rieron al ver la cara que puso Seth.

De repente noté que alguien ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y me di la vuelta.

- Clara, puedes venir? - Dijo mi madre llevándome hacia un lugar apartado de la gente.

- Que ocurre? – pregunté preocupándome por momentos.

- Que hacen esos aquí? – me dijo con una cara que iba de la preocupación al enfado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Son amigos de Bella.

- Es que no sabes que son?

- Ya empezamos con los prejuicios? Son personas y son muy agradables. Con eso me basta por ahora.

- Clara, pero es que no lo ves?

- Qué es lo que no veo, mamá? – pregunté a la defensiva. Estaba empezando a cabrearme.

- Clara son…

- Vaya, estáis aquí! – dijo una voz familiar, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión.

- Lucas, estamos hablando de algo importante – dijo mi madre con un tono de voz cortante.

- Vale, vale. Volveré luego. – dijo avergonzado y un poco contrariado.

- No hace falta. Hemos terminado. – dije tajantemente y marchándome hacia donde estaban. Bella y sus amigos.

A que venía todo esto? Nunca había visto así a mi madre.

- Mami! Mira que me ha regalado Seth! – dijo Lucy corriendo hacia mi. Llevaba un hermoso atrapa sueños en sus manos.

- Es precioso.

- A que si? – dijo Lucy, feliz, marchándose con Renesmee escaleras arriba. Supuse que iban a su dormitorio.

Me acerqué a Jacob y ella. Estaban solos.

- Y Seth? – pregunté. Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle y agradecerle el regalo de Lucy.

- Ahora vendrá. Está en el jardín hablado por el móvil.

- Ah! Solo quería agradecerle el detalle que ha tenido con Lucy. Bueno, y a ti también.

- No hace falta. Con ver su cara de felicidad me conformo.

- Aun así, gracias.

- De nada. – me dijo sonriendo enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Bella se marchó con Edward y Jacob y yo estuvimos un buen rato hablando. Jacob me contó como era su vida en la reserva. Bastante rutinaria, según me explicó.

De repente sentí algo extraño. Sentía como si me estuvieran observando. Me volví y miré hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Vi unos grandes ojos oscuros mirarme a través de la puerta de cristal y en cuanto me vio dirigirle la mirada, se escondió.

- Pero, qué?

- Ocurre algo? – me preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

- Me disculpas un momento? – dije a la vez que me dirigía hacia la cocina para salir al jardín.

- Claro.

Rápidamente salí hacia el jardín en busca de la persona a la que había sorprendido mirándome unos segundos antes.

Miré en derredor en su busca, pero no vi a nadie. Olfateé el ambiente y noté un extraño olor que provenía de detrás de mi. Me giré y vi a un muchacho al lado de la puerta, sentado en el suelo. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada contra la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué lentamente. De repente noté una extraña sensación en el estómago. Una sensación que hacía muchos años que no sentía, pero aún así ésta sensación era más intensa. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba. Que me estaba pasando? No conocía de nada a ese chico. Su rostro… su piel… esos músculos, podría ser éste el amigo de Jacob?

Decidí evitarlo y me dirigí hacia la puerta, de vuelta al interior de la casa. Entré embalada y topé con un cuerpo rígido y fuerte. Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que con quien me había topado era Jacob.

- Perdona, no te vi. – me excusé, intentando marcharme.

- Va todo bien? Estás temblando! – dijo Jacob a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros. Noté un intenso calor al colocar sus manos sobre mi piel.

- Si, estoy bien. No es nada. – dije esquivándolo y marchándome a toda prisa hacia mi dormitorio. Nadie se percató de mi carrera escaleras arriba, al menos eso es lo que me pareció a mí.

Una vez estuve sola, me senté en la cama y puse mis manos sobre mi estómago. Me tumbé y me quedé así un buen rato. Cerré los ojos y vi su rostro inexpresivo, relajado. Parecía que me estaba adormilando cuando de repente alguien empezó a gritar.

- Que es lo que le has hecho?! Silencio.

- Quieres mirarme cuando te hablo?! Que es lo que has hecho?!

La voz venía del jardín. Me levanté a toda prisa y miré por la ventana. Vi a Jacob y a su amigo discutiendo. Bueno, más bien era Jacob el único que hablaba. Su amigo parecía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y vi que el salón estaba vacío. Toda la familia habría salido al jardín. Salí corriendo y vi que me había equivocado. Allí solo estaban Jacob y Seth.

En cuando Jacob me vio, bajó el tono de voz. Seth se dio la vuelta y, al verme, volvió a bajar la vista y se marchó corriendo, dejándonos solo a Jacob y a mí en el jardín de mi casa.

Me quedé paralizada y noté una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Cuando Jacob vio que alzaba la mano para posarla sobre el corazón, se acercó a mí.

- Donde están los demás? – pregunté mientras se me quebraba la voz.

- Se marcharon a casa, querían darle a Lucy su regalo de cumpleaños.

- Ah!

- Bella está preocupada.

No respondí.

- Te vio marcharte corriendo escaleras arriba. Iba a seguirte, pero Edward la retuvo.

Edward debió oír mis pensamientos y acertó al pensar que quería estar sola.

- Yo también estoy preocupado.

- Porque? – pregunté sorprendida, saliendo de mi estado de estopor.

- Seth te ha hecho algo?

- Que?! No! Si ni siquiera le conozco.

- Cuando salí al jardín, después de toparme contigo, le encontré aquí. Estaba raro, esquivo. No quiso decirme nada.

No dije nada, no entendía nada.

- No te dijo nada?

Negué con la cabeza, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Jacob se acercó a mí y me abrazó con delicadeza. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. Inexplicablemente, comencé a llorar. Jacob debió de notar mis lágrimas porqué me separó de él y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus gruesos dedos y me abrazó de nuevo.

- No merece la pena – me susurró al oído.

- Ni siquiera le conozco – dije en un susurro apenas audible – porque me siento así?

- El amor es algo inexplicable. No tiene sentido.

Amor? Me separé de él y le miré fijamente a los ojos. Vi algo inexplicable en ellos. Ira, tal vez?

- Deberías ir con tu familia. Lucy te estaba buscando antes. Seguro que está deseando enseñarte tus regalos.

- Si, pero…

- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de él. No irá muy lejos.

- Vale. – me volví y me dirigí como pude hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, Alice la abrió. No me dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Que te ocurre? – me preguntó con voz preocupada.

- No lo se – dije llorando de nuevo.

Alice me acompañó hacia uno de los bancos de madera que decoraban el jardín, y nos sentamos.

- Quieres contármelo? Bella está muy preocupada, y yo también.

- No se lo que me pasa. Es todo tan extraño…

- Tranquila.

- Ni siquiera le conozco – repetí, como si eso fuera a calmar mi dolor.

- A quien no conoces?

- Es tan joven… - dije en un susurro, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Alice.

- Clara, pero que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó ahora con preocupación manifiesta.

Me abracé a su cuello con fuerza. Alice me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda pero de repente su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Liberé a Alice de mi abrazo y me di la vuelta. Allí estaba mi madre. Alice se levantó y, tras besar mi frente, se marchó hacia el interior de la casa.

- Que ha pasado? – me preguntó con tono cortante.

- Nada – dije secando mis lágrimas y poniéndome en pie.

- No se llora por nada.

- Solo es alergia.

- No digas tonterías Clara. Te han hecho algo?

- Que?!

- Ese perro te ha hecho algo, verdad?

- Pero que dices!?! No se a que viene todo esto, pero ya basta! Porque eres tan cruel?

- Cruel? Yo? – parecía sorprendida y dolida por mis palabras.

- Si. Porque tienes la estúpida idea de que uno de ellos ha tenido que hacerme algo? – dije temblando, levantando cada vez más la voz.

- Clara, son animales.

- Por mi como si son hombres- rata! Me da igual. Son personas y no permitiré que les insultes y les trates así.

- Clara – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Déjame – dije alejándome de ella – hasta que no cambies de parecer, no te acerques a mí.

Me marché de nuevo hacia la casa, corriendo. Necesitaba estar sola. Subí a mi cuarto a toda prisa. Cerré la puerta por dentro y me tumbé sobre la cama.

Lloré hasta dormirme.

Cuando me desperté, noté la presencia de alguien en mi dormitorio. Me levanté y vi a mi padre sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, mirándome.

- Ocurre algo? – me preguntó con preocupación.

- Porque no dejáis de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez? – dije a la defensiva.

- Tu madre está preocupada por ti.

No dije nada, de haberlo hecho lo habría hecho en un tono nada apropiado.

- Cree que te pasa algo. Que alguien te ha hecho algo.

- Nadie me ha hecho nada.

- Entonces…

- Que?

- Porque te comportas así?

- No me comporto de ninguna manera en especial.

- Porque defiendes tanto a los amigos de Bella?

- Se han portado muy bien con Lucy y conmigo.

- Pero…

- Ya empiezas tu también? Ya se que hay algo extraño en ellos, pero que más da? Más rara soy yo, que soy medio vampiro y nadie me juzga por ello.

- De acuerdo. Tienes razón. – dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Vale.

- Pero ves con cuidado.

- Si. Lo haré.

Mi padre salió de mi cuarto y me dejó sola de nuevo.

Me quedé sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Me dirigí hacia ella y miré al jardín. Que esperaba ver allí? Intenté no pensar más en ello, pero mi corazón dio un vuelvo. Esa era la respuesta.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio y bajé en busca de mi padre.

- Suerte que te encuentro. Donde está Lucy?

- Tu madre se la llevó a Canadá.

- Que?

- No recuerdas que tenían planeado el viaje desde hace meses?

- Ah! Si! – lo había olvidado.

Esme, Johana, Lucy y Renesmee se iban a Canadá. Un viaje abuela-nieta. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

- Papá, has visto mi móvil? – mi padre lo cogió de encima de la mesa de la cocina y me lo lanzó e inmediatamente llamé al móvil de Johana. No fue ella quien contestó.

- Mami!

- Hola, cariño. Como ha ido el viaje de ida?

- muy bien. Ahora nos vamos al hotel.

- Siento no haber podido despedirme.

- No pasa nada. Espero verte pronto.

- Yo también, pero disfruta del viaje. Y pórtate bien.

- Siempre. Te llamaré!

- Cuando quieras – contesté con una sonrisa. Lucy parecía estar disfrutando.

Lucy colgó y yo le devolví el móvil a mi padre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- A donde vas? – me preguntó mi padre.

- A casa de Bella. Habíamos quedado ésta tarde.

- Vale.

Cerré la puerta y corrí sin detenerme. Me encontré con Alice en la puerta de su casa.

- Ahora íbamos las tres a buscarte.

- Para que? – pregunté sorprendida. Alice y Rose también vendrían?

- Para salir ésta noche.

- Y me ibais a buscar ahora?

- Tenemos que prepararnos. En principio solo saldremos las chicas. Ya es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco, no? – dijo con una gran sonrisa y empezando a bailar.

- Vale, lo que tú digas.

- Vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio. Allí estaban Rosalie y Bella. Estuvimos un buen rato probándonos unos cuantos modelitos. La verdad es que fue una tarde divertida. Tardamos cerca de dos horas en estar listas.

- Saldremos a bailar! Yuhu! – dijo Alice a la vez que cogía a Bella y comenzaba a bailar de nuevo. - Toda la noche!

- Para vosotras es muy fácil pero yo acabaré con los pies reventados – dije cogiendo los zapatos que Alice me había prestado. Tenían 9 cm. de tacón.

- Exagerada! Sigues olvidando que no eres del todo humana.

- Y que vamos a hacer antes? – pregunté, ya que aún quedaban unas horas para que abrieran las discotecas.

- No se, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

- O podríamos ir al cine – sugirió Bella – será una manera entretenida de pasar el tiempo.

- La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo tan normal. – dijo Rosalie retocando sus dorados cabellos.

- Vale. Iremos al cine y después de fiesta! – repuso Alice, bailando de nuevo por todo el dormitorio.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos marchamos a la ciudad en el coche de Rosalie.

Llegamos bastante deprisa. Aun faltaba al menos una hora para que empezara la película. Mientras Alice y Rosalie miraban unos escaparates de ropa de última moda. Bella y yo nos sentamos en un banco a hablar.

- Que te sucedió ayer? – me preguntó Bella.

- No lo se. Fue algo muy extraño. De repente empecé a encontrarme mal, pero me tumbé un rato y se me pasó. – dije intentando desviar a Bella del tema. En realidad si que me encontraba mal, pero de una forma muy distinta a la que ella creía. Como semi-vampiro que soy, no acostumbro a enfermar.

- No fue nada, entonces?

- Nada de nada. – mentí lo mejor que pude.

- Vamos, chicas! Debemos coger unos buenos asientos! – gritó Alice, corriendo hacia las taquillas y comprando las entradas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala sin saber que película íbamos a ver. Conociendo a Alice podíamos esperar cualquier cosa.

Entramos en la sala todas menos Alice, que susurró algo al oído de Rose y se quedó en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Nosotras tres nos acomodamos y vi como Rosalie dejaba nuestros bolsos en dos asientos al lado de Bella, mientras que colocaba otro a su lado.

- Viene alguien más? – pregunté a Bella. Me sonrió.

- No lo se – me dijo mintiéndome descaradamente.

Empecé a temerme lo peor cuando Alice entró en la sala acompañada de dos chicos morenos, altos y musculosos, de piel y ojos oscuros.

Por puro acto reflejo llevé mi mano sobre mi corazón, que había empezado a latir descontroladamente. Bella se dio cuenta y cogió mi mano.

- Te encuentras bien? Estás temblando!

- No pasa nada.

- Esto no parece no ser nada.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película. Por lo que pude ver durante los primeros cinco minutos es que se trataba de una película romántica bastante empalagosa.

No té como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero cuando me volví, vi como todos los ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla. Mi mente me estaría jugando una mala pasada.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos seguí notando como alguien me observaba. Podía notarlo sobre la piel. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Me volví rápidamente y sorprendí a Seth mirándome fijamente. Su mirada irradiaba ira.

Noté una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Por que me sentía así? Por que me odiaba tanto ese chico?

No pude soportarlo más. Me levanté y me marché a toda prisa. Al pasar por delante de Seth, noté como su pierna tocaba la mía y sentí un escalofrío, a pesar de que su piel irradiaba calor. Salí de la sala y me marché corriendo hacia la calle. Sentí como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca. El aire golpeaba violentamente mi rostro repleto de lágrimas de impotencia.

Sentí unos murmullos a mi alrededor. Levanté la mirada y vi a dos chicos delante de mí, me miraban fijamente de arriba abajo. Di media vuelta con intención de volver al interior del edificio, pero me encontré un chico que me barraba el paso.

- Que te pasa? Podemos ayudarte? – dijo burlonamente el chico que iba solo.

- Si, que necesitas? – dijo otro a mis espaldas.

No sabía como actuar. Era perfectamente capaz de dejar KO a los tres, pero en ese momento me sentía tan débil y vulnerable que no era capaz de moverme.

Se iban acercando cada vez más, me estaban rodeando. Podía notar el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su aliento.

De repente, y rompiendo el silencio de la noche, oí algo semejante a un gruñido. Me di la vuelta y vi acercarse a toda velocidad a un muchacho de piel rojiza. Se lanzó sobre uno de los chicos que me acorralaban. Lo tiró al suelo de un solo manotazo, lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia. Se volvió hacia los otros dos, pero éstos se marcharon corriendo, dejando atrás a su amigo, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y Seth vino corriendo hacia mi, sujetándome por la cintura para evitar que cayera de bruces. Levanté la mirada y no pude evitar quedar hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos oscuros que me miraban fijamente. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ira sino algo muy distinto.

Intenté levantarme pero él me detuvo.

- Deberías sentarte. No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio – dijo hablando por primera vez delante de mí.

Intenté liberarme de nuevo y, al ver mi resistencia, me soltó. Me puse en pie y fui a grandes zancadas hacía el edificio de los multicines. Me volví para mirar atrás y me choqué con su escultural cuerpo.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de andar sola, gracias. – dije dándome la vuelta de nuevo.

Me cogió del brazo con suavidad, me acercó a él y me abrazó. Puse mi cara sobre su pecho. Pude notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me quedé inmóvil. Ni siquiera pude devolverme el abrazo, que era lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Separó su cuerpo del mío unos centímetros y me miró a los ojos.

- Deberías sentarte. El corazón te va a cien. – dijo todavía rodeándome con sus brazos.

- No quiero sentarme.

Me di la vuelta como pude y avancé unos pasos. Ésta vez nadie me sujetó.

- Lo siento – dijo Seth en un susurro apenas audible, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

- El que? – pregunté con fingida indiferencia.

- Todo. Todo lo que ha sucedido.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y me arrodillé delante de él. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. Estaba ardiendo. Levantó la vista y me miró e instintivamente y sin pensármelo dos veces le besé. Al contrario de lo que creía que iba a hacer, Seth me devolvió el beso, suave, dulce y ardientemente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, mientras que él acariciaba mi pelo, bajando su mano por mi espalda. Me acerqué más a él. En ese momento puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y separó sus labios de los míos.

- No puedo hacer esto – susurró.

- Porque?

- Mañana me marcho.

- Tan pronto?

- Debo hacerlo.

- Quédate – dije en tono suplicante, besándole de nuevo. Sucumbiendo a mis deseos.

- No puedo. El deber me obliga a irme.

- Que deber? Eres demasiado joven como para tener obligaciones.

Seth se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Se volvió, dándome la espalda.

- Es que no sabes lo que soy?

Él también. A que venía todo esto?

Lo único que se es que desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo dentro de mi, algo que no me permite dejar de pensar en ti y que cuando no estás cerca me siento como si algo dentro de mi muriera. – dije sabiendo que sonaba de lo más cursi, pero aún así era cierto.

- No sabes lo que dices. – me dijo seth. El dolor quebraba su voz. – No sabes lo que soy.

- No me importa. Solo se que te quiero.

- No digas eso. No quiero hacerte daño, es por eso por lo que debo irme.

- No…

- Debo irme. Ahora.

Me acerqué a él. Apoyé la cabeza en su espalda y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

- Si te vas, no podré soportarlo.

Noté como seth comenzaba a temblar. Se soltó de a mi abrazo y se alejó de mi.

Seth temblaba de arriba a bajo. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

De repente noté una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Aléjate de él – me dijo la voz de Jacob al oído, poniéndose delante de mi – Seth, relájate.

Jacob iba acercándose a Seth, que seguía dándonos la espalda. Jacob se puso delante de él, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Seth y le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír. Seth se deshizo bruscamente de las manos de Jacob y se marchó corriendo.

Jacob volvió al instante hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- Que ha pasado? – pregunté mirando hacia donde había estado Seth hacia apenas unos segundos.

- Le he dicho que se marche. – dijo cogiendo mi mano y estrechándola entre las suyas con suavidad – Que te ha hecho?

Solté con rabia a Jacob y di unos pasos atrás.

- Que has hecho qué?

- Que te ocurre? – Jacob se sorprendió al oír mis palabras.

- Ah! Primero le dices que se vaya y ahora me preguntas si me ha hecho algo? Seth me ha rechazado. Le he dicho lo que sentía por él se ha alejado de mi. Eso es lo que ha pasado, vale? Contento?! – pronto me di cuenta de que había comenzado a gritar.

A pesar de que Jacob no tenía ninguna culpa, sentía tanta rabia y tanto dolor que no pude contenerme.

- Que te ha rechazado? Clara, seth es muy joven, no sabe lo que hace. Bueno, no es tan joven como aparenta pero… no vale la pena. Lo mejor es que te olvides de él.

- A que te refieres?

- No te ha dicho nada?

- Respecto a que? – dije a la defensiva. Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo supiera algo que yo no sabía.

- Eso debe decírtelo él, no yo.

- No creo que eso ocurra. Me ha dicho que se va mañana así que… no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Noté una presencia detrás de mí. Bueno, más bien noté tres presencias.

- Me voy a casa – dije sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para mirar a las chicas.

- Porque? – preguntó Alice, poniéndose ante mi y examinando mi rostro – no te encuentras bien?

- No me encuentro con ánimos de ir de fiesta. Mañana me contáis que tal ha ido, vale? – dije sonriendo, intentado evitar que las chicas se preocuparan más de lo necesario.

- Pero como vas a marcharte?

- A pie. Me vendrá bien dar un paseo.

- Pero…

- Tranquilos. Disfrutad los cuatro de la fiesta. Mañana me contáis.

- Estás segura?

- Si – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Mientras me marchaba pude oír a Rosalie decir algo que no llegué a entender con claridad. Solo pude entender que le echaba la culpa de todo esto a Jacob. Quise volver y defender a Jacob, pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar en Seth ni en lo que había sucedido.

Si tanto odiaba mis sentimientos hacia él, entonces podía marcharse donde quisiera esa misma noche. Debía olvidarle, continuar con mi vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Anduve un buen rato y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa. Entré y me fui directa a mi cuarto.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y me dormí en apenas unos minutos.

Me desperté cuando ya era de día. Me cambié de ropa y salí de mi cuarto con la intención de ir hacia la casa de los Cullen. Las chicas merecían una explicación.

Salí del dormitorio y oí unas voces. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras pero no bajé. Me quedé escuchando, intentando oír y entender cada palabra.

- Como se atreve a tratarla de ésta manera? Le abre las puertas de su casa y la trata como si fuera basura. – dijo una voz que reconocí como la voz de Rosalie.

- Creo que es algo más que un simple rechazo – dijo Bella.

- Me dejáis hablar? – dijo la voz de Jacob. Parecía preocupado – Seth se ha marchado ésta noche. Apenas logré que me contara nada de lo sucedido en los últimos dos días. Se ha estado comportando de un modo extraño.

- Y eso ha afectado a Clara. Se ha pasado toda la noche ablando en sueños y ayer también. Incluso se peleó con su madre, cosa que no había sucedido nunca hasta ahora – dijo mi padre.

Me sorprendió que estuviera allí, hablando con Rosalie, Bella y Jacob.

- Creo que Seth se ha enamorado de Clara. – dijo Jacob.

- Que? – dijeron cuatro voces al unísono. Oí la voz de Alice. Así que ella también estaba allí.

Enamorado? Pues vaya manera más pobre de demostrarlo.

- Tengo una teoría. – dijo Jacob, hablando de nuevo. – Seth me dijo que si se quedaba solo haría daño a Clara. Creo que se ha enamorado de ella, pero tiene miedo de imprimarse y romperle el corazón. Como les sucedió a Sam y Leah.

- Pero tal vez nunca sufra la imprimación. – dijo Bella poco convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Yo creo que seth se ha imprimado de Clara, pero no está seguro de lo que siente. – continuó diciendo Jacob.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi dormitorio pero me tropecé y caí escaleras abajo. Como podía ser tan patosa? No se supone que el tener sangre de vampiro debería evitar este tipo de percances?

- Que te ha ocurrido? – dijo Bella corriendo hacia mi y ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

- No se. Me caí?

- Clara. Lamento lo sucedido anoche. – dijo Jacob acercándose a mi.

- No. Yo lo siento. Debo pediros perdón a todos por mi comportamiento. Se que no he sido yo éstos últimos días pero eso va a cambiar.

- Clara, Seth…

- Jacob, no sigas. Por favor. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y eso no podrá ser si le mencionas, vale?

- Vale, lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Gracias por preocuparte. – dije acercándome a Jacob y dándole un abrazo – Me alegro de haberte conocido. No me extraña que Bella te quiera tanto.

- Gracias, yo también me alegro de haberte conocido. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Cuando te marchas?

- Esta tarde.

- Espero que vuelvas pronto. – Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi padre – lo siento – le dije abrazándole.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Lo has pasado mal y no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que sienta tu corazón.

Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y yo fui hacia donde estaban las chicas. Me acerqué a Alice, Bella y Rosalie y me disculpé. Ellas se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron las tres a la vez.

Esa misma tarde Jacob se marchó de vuelta a los EEUU, a La Push. Le acompañemos al aeropuerto y cuando Jacob subió al avión nos marchemos de vuelta a casa. Las chicas intentaron animarme, queriendo hacerme salir de casa pero no me apetecía. No era por la persona que estaba empeñada en olvidar, ni por lo sucedido con él, simplemente quería quedarme en casa, con mi padre, hablando.

- Creo que deberías salir con las chicas – dijo mi padre, sentado a mi lado en el sofá del salón.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

- Tienes razón. Pero creo que deberías divertirte.

- Estoy bien. Cuando volverán Johana y Lucy?

- En una semana. Cogieron un viaje bastante largo.

- Si. Hecho de menos a Lucy.

- Si. La casa está muy tranquila sin Lucy por aquí, revoloteando por la casa.

- Si. Sabes que? Me lo he pensado y creo que iré a la casa de los Cullen.

- Genial. Te acompaño, voy a ir a ver a Jasper.

Nos fuimos juntos hacia la mansión. Alice nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Jasper te está esperando en el garaje.

- Bien. Hasta luego pequeña – dijo dándome un beso en la frente y seguidamente se marchó hacia el garaje en busca de su hermano.

- Ocurre algo, Alice? – pregunté.

- No. Quieres subir? Los chicos están arriba.

- Claro.

- Vale, vamos. – dijo con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendida de mi respuesta.

Pasamos toda la tarde maquillándonos y peinándonos unas a otras.

La verdad es que los próximos días fueron de lo más entretenidos.

Por fin llegó Lucy.

Decidí que debíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido y nos marchamos de excursión.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien estos días con la abuela y Esme y Renesmee.

- Me alegro mucho de oír eso.

Fuimos caminando bastante rato. Lucy no pareció cansarse.

- Sabes que Jacob es el novio de Nessie? – me pregunté con ganas de contarme algo.

- Si, eso he oído. No es muy joven para salir con un chico tan mayor?

- Jacob solo tiene 16 años. Bueno. Más o menos.

- Que?

- Nada. Aunque no son novios formales. Solo salen de vez en cuando.

Bien. Dije algo confusa. Que era eso de que Jacob tenía 16 años?

- Tu no sales con nadie?

- No. Sino lo sabrías.

- Cuando volveremos a casa?

- Cuando quieras Lucy.

- Ahora.

- Vale. La verdad es que hemos caminado bastante por hoy.

Pronto volvimos hacia casa. Lucy fue a buscar a Renesmee y fueron al cine junto a Edward.

Los días fueron pasando.

Lucy seguía creciendo y madurando demasiado deprisa para su edad.

Por fin comenzó a hacer amigos en el colegio.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.


	2. Contradicción POV SETH

**DISCLAIMER.**

**Algunos de los personajes de mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que otros de los personajes son inventados por mí.**

**DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEIS MIS HISTORIAS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

Hace ya unos doce años que los Cullen se marcharon de Forks. Doce años sin un solo vampiro, por lo que las cosas son distintas ahora. La vida es más tranquila, aunque no nos relajamos si vemos que hay peligro.

También en casa las cosas son distintas. Mi madre y Charlie Swan, el ex jefe de la policía de Forks, se casaron hace unos años, los cual es estupendo. Aunque fue un poco difícil explicarle porqué mí hermana y yo no crecíamos ni envejecíamos. Por suerte, fue Billy quien se encargó de explicárselo y hacérselo entender, mientras Jacob y yo nos partíamos de risa al ver su cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo, al menos cinco años, que no veía a mi amigo Edward Cullen ni a su esposa, Bella. Calculo que su hija Renesmee debe de tener ya unos catorce años. El tiempo pasa muy deprisa. Pero hoy las cosas van a cambiar. Jacob y yo nos marchamos a Alaska a visitarlos.

- No entiendo porque vais. No se os ha perdido nada por allí. – dijo mi hermana Leah mientras yo terminaba de hacer mis maletas para la semana que iba a pasar fuera.

- Me da igual lo que digas. Son amigos míos, aunque no se si tu entiendes ese concepto. Además, necesito unas vacaciones.

- Como estás tan estresado… - dijo Leah, levantando la vista.

- Creo que no me expliqué bien. Quería decir que necesito unas vacaciones… de ti. – dije guiñándole un ojo a Leah, la cual me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tú mismo.

- Exacto. – dije saliendo de mi dormitorio y cerrando la puerta en las narices de Leah.

Bajé corriendo al salón y vi que Jacob ya había llegado.

- Qué? Nos vamos? – me dijo a la vez que cogía mis maletas y la llevaba hacia el taxi que nos iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a despedirme de mamá y de Charlie.

- Disfrutad del viaje. Y saludad a Bella y Renesmee de mi parte – dijo Charlie estrechando mi mano.

- Hecho.

Di un beso a mi madre y me marché hacia el taxi. Miré hacia la ventana del piso de arriba. Allí estaba Leah, le saludé con la mano y me devolvió el saludo. La verdad es que, a pesar de cómo nos lleváramos, nunca nos habíamos separado más de un día. La echaría de menos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, aunque hubiéramos llegado antes corriendo, pero hubiera sido bastante incómodo correr en forma de lobo cargando nuestras maletas.

El viaje en avión si que se me hizo largo, aunque pasé la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Jacob tuvo que despertarme en cuanto lleguemos.

Ya en el aeropuerto de Alaska, fuimos en busca de un taxi, pero Bella nos esperaba en la puerta con su flamante coche nuevo.

- Que han dicho en tu casa respecto a éste viaje? – dijo Bella una vez dentro del coche.

- Mi madre y Charlie están encantados. Por cierto, tu padre te manda saludos.

- Genial.

- Y bueno, Leah…

- Tu hermana es un caso a parte – dijo Jacob riendo.

- Ya…

- Pasa de ella.

- Eso hago – dije aun sabiendo que eso era mentira. Era mi hermana y, en el fondo, quería que aceptara mi amistad con los Cullen, pero parecía ser algo imposible.

Llegamos pronto ante una enorme casa en una urbanización bastante pija. Nos bajamos de coche, cogiendo nuestras maletas, y nos quedamos ante la puerta. Jacob entró directamente pero yo me detuve, me entró el pánico. Bella tuvo que empujarme para que entrara en la casa.

En el interior solo había una parte de la familia Cullen. Carlisle, su esposa Esme y su "hija" Alice, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Edward. Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros en el momento en que entramos al salón.

- Hola! Bienvenidos! – dijo Carlisle acercándose a nosotros y abrazándonos.

- Gracias, como estáis? – pregunté feliz por el recibimiento.

- Muy bien. Pero no os quedéis ahí. Pasad y sentaos. Ya subiremos más tarde las maletas a vuestros dormitorios.

Jacob y yo seguimos a Carlisle y nos sentamos en el sofá. Carlisle se quedó en pie y tendió su mano a Esme, que estaba sentada en una butaca. Ésta tomó su mano y se levantó.

- Nosotros nos vamos a cambiar. Seguro que Bella tiene muchas cosas que contaros.

Alice se levantó, tras ser vencida por Edward, y siguió a sus padres tras esbozar una amplia sonrisa hacia nuestra dirección.

Nos quedamos solos Bella, Jacob y yo. Edward se dirigió hacia el piano y comenzó tocar.

Los tres hablamos durante largo rato sobre muchas de las cosas que habíamos hecho durante los últimos cinco años que no nos habíamos visto. De repente se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Bella no se movió del sitio, fue Edward quien, después de mirar el reloj de pared, se levantó para ir a abrir.

- Hola Clara. – pude oír que decía Edward a la persona que acababa de llamar. Intenté no escuchar la conversación de Edward y me concentré en lo que estaba diciendo Jacob, que preguntaba sobre Renesmee.

- Renesmee ha ido al cine con la hija y los padres de Clara. Es muy amiga de Lucy.

- Que edad tiene Lucy? – preguntó Jacob, interesado en todo lo que tuviera relación con su Nessie.

- Nueve años pero es muy madura para su edad. Renesmee siempre está muy pendiente de ella. Es como si fueran hermanas.

- Eso es genial.

- Por cierto. Ahora íbamos a ir a su casa. Es el cumpleaños de Lucy y Clara también os ha invitado.

- Y eso? – pregunté levantándome del sofá, a la vez que también lo hacían Bella y Jacob.

- Le dije que unos amigos míos venían de visita y me dijo que fuerais. Ya veréis, Clara os encantará, es una chica estupenda.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, no sin antes ir hacia mi maleta y coger un paquete de ella. Jacob se dio cuenta y me miró.

- Es para Lucy. Ya que es su cumpleaños, deberíamos llevarle algo – dije saliendo de la casa.

- Me parece bien. Esperemos que le guste.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Clara. En vez de ir hacia la puerta delantera, nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, y entramos por la puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina. De repente una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me detuve frente a la puerta. No quería entrar pero Jacob me empujó hacia dentro aunque yo me quedé al lado de la puerta.

En la casa estaban todos los Cullen. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper ya habían vuelto. Seguí al lado de la puerta, mientras que Bella y Jacob se acercaban a una chica de cabello castaño y largo, que estaba junto a Edward. Bella puso su mano sobre la espalda de su amiga y ésta se dio la vuelta.

_Dios mío! _Era la chica más bella que había visto nunca. Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad y no entendía el porque.

Jacob se puso ante la chica y me tapó la visión de esa belleza que acababa de ver. Pude oír su conversación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien entró en la casa. Eran cuatro personas.

- Sorpresa! – gritaron todos los presentes y vi como una niña de unos diez años, supuse que era Lucy, saltó a los brazos de Clara.

La niña fue abrazando a todos los presentes y, por último, se acercó a Jacob, llena de curiosidad. La niña pareció sorprendida del tamaño de Jacob, cosa comprensible. Aunque los vampiros fueran fuertes, eran bastante delgaduchos, salvo Emmet, que era la excepción.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi como Jacob y Bella se acercaban a mi, junto a la niña. Seguidos de Renesmee y Clara.

- Lucy, éste es mi amigo Seth. Ha venido a felicitarte pero al final le ha dado vergüenza. – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Porque? – preguntó la niña, sorprendida.

- Porque teme no caerte bien. – dijo, mirándome, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya tontería.

Jacob se rió y se acercó un poco más a mi.

- Felicidades Lucy. – dije a la pequeña y le entregué el paquete a Lucy.

- Gracias!

Lucy abrió el paquete con ansias y en cuanto vio su contenido se lanzó a mi cuello.

- Me encanta, gracias!

Yo me quedé sorprendido y todos rieron al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Lucy me soltó y se marchó con Renesmee, mientras que Bella y Jacob se quedaron junto a mí. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Mientras, no pude evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Clara. Estaba hablando con una chica que no conocía. La chica que había llegado junto a Lucy y Renesmee. Debía de ser su madre, aunque más bien parecía ser su hermana. Me dio la sensación de que estaban discutiendo.

De repente, Clara se dio la vuelta y vino en nuestra dirección. Parecía enfadada. Por suerte su hija apareció e hizo que se detuviera, lo que me dio tiempo a buscarme una excusa para escaquearme.

- Voy a fuera un momento a llamar por teléfono. Mi madre debe de estar preocupada. No la llamé en cuanto llegamos. – dije sacando el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones.

- De acuerdo, dile que avise a Billy de mi parte – dijo Jacob en el momento en que salía por la puerta.

_Pero que me está pasando? No hace ni quince minutos que la he visto y ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y siquiera la conozco. Ni siquiera he oído apenas su voz._

Me di la vuelta y miré a través de la puerta de cristal. Allí estaba ella, hablando animadamente con Jacob. De pronto se dio la vuelta y miró en mi dirección. En ese momento no supe como reaccionar y lo primero que pensé fue en esconderme. Y así lo hice. Me quedé con la espalda pegada a la pared y me dejé caer, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cerré los ojos, concentrado en pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera… no podía ni pensar en su nombre.

Oí como la puerta se abría a mi lado, pero yo no me moví. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos. Pude notar como su olor embargaba en aire. Ese dulce olor llegaba a marearme. Una mezcla de olor a vampiro y a humano. Me recordó a Renesmee. Oí unos pasos recorrer el jardín y, como unos segundos después, volvían hacia el interior de la casa.

- Perdona, no te vi. – oí como decía la voz de la innombrable.

- Va todo bien? Estás temblando! – dijo la voz de Jacob.

_Temblando? Porque? Es que acaso le ocurre algo?_

Noté como un nudo se creaba en mi garganta. No podía comprender lo que me sucedía en esos momentos.

De pronto unos pasos más fuertes vinieron en mi dirección. La puerta se abrió y noté la presencia de Jacob a mi lado.

- Que ha pasado? Te encuentras bien? – me dijo hablando entres susurros.

No contesté. Abrí los ojos y le miré. Parecía estar preocupado y enfadado a la vez.

- Vas a hablarme o debo hablar con la pared?

Me levanté lentamente en silencio, lo cual pareció enfurecer más a Jacob.

Pronto comenzó a levantar la voz, pero no hice ningún caso a sus palabras, apenas entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. En cuanto me di cuenta Jacob comenzó a bajar la voz y, finalmente, se calló.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Clara nos estaba observando. Bajé la vista y, sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo dejando atrás a Jacob y a la preciosa Clara, sorprendidos por mi reacción.

Corrí hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás, donde estuve unas cuantas horas. Me senté en el suelo y llamé realmente a mi madre. Me echó una buena bronca por no haberla llamado antes así que estuve un buen rato hablando con ella y, en cuanto colgué, me puse a llorar. No pude contenerme más. No podía entenderlo. No entendía el porque de lo que sentía.

Cogí de nuevo el móvil y llamé a la última persona que creí que tendría que llamar.

- Hola Seth. Ocurre algo?

- Hola Sam. No, no ocurre nada. Bueno, nada malo, creo. – dije sin saber como comenzar a contar lo que me ocurría.

- Lo crees? Cuéntame.

- He visto a una chica y he comenzado a sentir algo en mi interior. No se que puede estar pasándome.

- Seth, puede que hayas imprimado.

- No debería de haberse dado cuenta ella?

- Seth. No te diré que esto es fácil, porque no lo es. – dijo con tristeza en la voz. Tal vez estuviera recordando cuando él imprimó con Emily.

- Pero es que solo hace unas horas que la vi y ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Puede ser un simple flechazo? – dije sin poder creer en mis palabras. _Existen realmente los flechazos?_

- Puede ser, Seth. Creo que deberías hablar con ella. O al menos verla de nuevo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Pero antes debo ir a ver a Jacob y aclarar un asunto con él.

- Suerte. – dijo antes de colgar.

Colgué el teléfono y me levanté del suelo, limpiando las lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro. Marqué un nuevo número en mi móvil. Cogí aire para poder hablar de nuevo.

- Seth, donde estás? – me preguntó con voz preocupada, lo cual me sorprendió. Esperaba que estuviera cabreado conmigo.

- Perdóname Jacob. Necesitaba alejarme unos minutos.

- Llevas fuera más de tres horas. No te he llamado porque no quería agobiarte pero hemos estado muy preocupados.

- Hemos? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo, y Clara también. No sabe porque te comprotas así. Cree que te ha hecho algo. Creo que cree que la odias.

- No, no. Es solo que estoy un poco confundido.

- Cuando vas a venir? He pedido un par de habitaciones en el hotel del pueblo.

- Eso es genial. Ahora voy.

- Nos vemos allí. – dijo Jacob antes de colgar.

Salí corriendo y me dirigí hacia el hotel del pueblo, donde me esperaba Jacob. Esperaba que empezara a gritarme de nuevo, pero no fue así. Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Estás bien, Seth? – me dijo al oído.

- Si. Lo siento.

- Tranquilo. Vámonos a dentro.

Jacob me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia una habitación en la que estaban todas mis cosas.

- Al final solo me han dado una habitación.

- No pasa nada.

- Será mejor que descansemos y mañana hablamos, vale?

- Si. – dije sin ánimos ni ganas de que ese momento llegara.

Me tumbé en una de las camas individuales y me quedé dormido en apenas unos segundos.

Me desperté bastante tarde y vi que en la mesita de al lado de mi cama había una bandeja llena de comida. Me incorporé y comencé a comer con ansiedad. Me moría de hambre.

Cuando acabé de comer todo lo que había en la bandeja, en apenas diez minutos, Jacob apareció en la habitación cargado con más comida.

- Has dormido bien? – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta comiéndose un bocadillo.

- Si. Que hora es? – le pregunté levantándome y mirando por la ventana.

- Son las seis de la tarde.

- Ya? Es más tarde de lo que pensaba.

- Si. Has dormido como un tronco. Por lo menos el rato que he estado aquí despierto. Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer?

- No. – dije enérgicamente.

- Vale. Venga vámonos.

- A donde? – pregunté sorprendido.

- He quedado con Bella. Acaban de irse a la ciudad y me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que se iban al cine.

- Quienes han ido? – pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

- Ya lo sabes. Vámonos. Nos irá bien distraernos un poco.

Jacob me lanzó mi maleta y la cogí en el aire.

- Vístete. Nos vamos ya.

No hice ni el intento de discutir con él. Me fui a vestir y a peinarme un poco y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, Jacob me cogió del brazo como si temiera que fuera a marcharme y me llevó hacia el interior del edificio de los multicines. En la puerta de la sala nos encontramos con Alice, que parecía estar esperándonos.

- Vamos chicos, que la película va a empezar – dijo Alice saltando de alegría.

Me liberé del brazo de Jacob y seguí a Alice hacia el interior de la sala. Entramos y Jacob y yo nos sentamos en los dos asientos que había al lado de Bella, mientras que Alice iba a sentarse entre Rosalie y otra muchacha. La chica que esa tarde había parecido en mis sueños. Oí como ésta hablaba entre susurros con Bella. Intenté no prestar atención.

Las luces se apagaron en ese preciso instante y comenzó la película.

_Puag, vaya pastelazo. _Pensé al darme cuenta del tipo de película que íbamos a ver. No miré a la pantalla de cine ni quince segundos. No podía evitar mirar en dirección a Clara. Estaba tan bella… deslumbraba incluso en la oscuridad de la sala. Rápidamente volví la vista hacia la pantalla y seguidamente noté como alguien me estaba mirando.

Volví a mirarla de nuevo. Intentaba no pensar en nada mientras la observaba. No lo conseguí. Intenté odiarla, para no sentirme tan atraído por ella. En ese justo momento ella se volvió a mirarme y clavó su mirada en mí.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y, al pasar por delante de mí, su cuerpo rozó mi pierna. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a más velocidad. Vi como Clara salía de la sala y como las chicas Cullen miraban en su dirección.

- Que le ha pasado a Clara? – preguntó Jacob a Bella.

- No se. Se puso de lo más rara antes de empezar la película. Justo cuando entrasteis vosotros.

Me levanté de un salto y me fui, dejando atrás a los cuatro, hablando sobre que podía haberle sucedido a su amiga.

Mientras avanzaba por el edificio pude oír las voces que venían del exterior del edificio. Al llegar a la puerta pude ver quien eran los propietarios de esas voces. Eran tres chicos. Estaban rodeando a una chica. A Clara.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo y me lancé sobre uno de ellos, mientras que de mi garganta salía un sonoro gruñido. Tiré al chico de un solo golpe, lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Me volví con la intención de ir a por los otros dos pero, en cuanto me di cuenta, ya habían salido corriendo, huyendo.

Me quedé mirando a Clara y vi como ésta caía de rodillas al suelo. Corrí hacia ella y la sujeté por la cintura para evitar que cayera el suelo de cabeza. Parecía que fuera a desmayarse, aunque creía que era improbable pero no imposible. La miré fijamente mientras ella me miraba a los ojos. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero la detuve.

- Deberías sentarte. No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio. – dije con preocupación. No tenía buena cara.

Sin decir nada, Clara intentó liberarse de mis manos y la solté. Se levantó y se marchó hacia el edificio. No quería dejarla sola así que la seguí. Ella se volvió con brusquedad y se topó con mi cuerpo.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar sola, gracias. – dijo secamente y dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

La cogí del brazo con la mayor suavidad posible. La acerqué a mí y la estreché entre mis brazos. No pude evitar la necesidad de estar junto a ella. Clara puso su cara contra mi pecho pero no me devolvió el abrazo, cosa comprensible. Separé su cuerpo del mío y me quedé hipnotizado, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos marrones.

- Deberías sentarte. El corazón te va a cien. – dije preocupado, todavía rodeándola con mis brazos.

- No quiero sentarme.

Clara volvió a darse la vuelta pero ésta vez no me moví. No quería que se marchara pero no podía obligarla a permanecer a mi lado.

- Lo siento – dije en un susurro, rindiéndome ante la evidencia y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- El que? – me preguntó Clara con indiferencia.

- Todo. Todo lo que ha sucedido. – no pude decir nada más. Una presión el pecho hizo que no tuviera fuerzas para hablar.

Noté como Clara se arrodillaba ante mí, y sus frías manos sobre mi rostro. Levanté la vista para mirarla y, de repente, me besó. Tuve la tentación de apartarla de mí, pero no pude. Le devolví el beso mientras que rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y yo acariciaba su suave cabello, mientras bajaba mi mano por su espalda. No podía soportarlo más. Si continuaba por ese camino, al final sufriríamos los dos. Puse mis manos sobre su dulce rostro, separando mis labios de los suyos.

- No puedo hacer esto – dije en apenas un susurro.

- Porque?

- Mañana me marcho. – mentí, aunque pensaba que sería lo mejor que podía hacer. No podía continuar por allí por más tiempo.

- Tan pronto?

- Debo hacerlo.

- Quédate – dijo en tono suplicante, besándome de nuevo.

- No puedo. El deber me obliga a irme. – dije sin mentir del todo.

- Que deber? Eres demasiado joven como para tener obligaciones. _Si tu supieras…_

Me levanté del suelo y tendí mi mano a Clara para ayudarla a levantarse. Me volví y le di la espalda, así me sería más fácil hablar.

- Es que no sabes lo que soy? - Pregunté sin saber exactamente el porqué. Me sorprendía que, una descendiente de vampiros, o amiga de ellos, se acercara a un licántropo.

-Lo único que se es que desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que no me permite dejar de pensar en ti y que, cuando no estás cerca, siento como si algo dentro de mí muriera. – dijo Clara. Sus palabras partieron del todo mi corazón. No quería hacerle daño pero ahora veía que iba a ser inevitable. Debía marcharme cuanto antes.

- No sabes lo que dices. – dije mientras el dolor quebraba mi voz, ella pareció darse cuenta. – No sabes lo que soy.

- No me importa. Solo se que te quiero.

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil alejarme de ella, pero debía seguir intentándolo.

- No digas eso. No quiero hacerte daño, es por eso por lo que debo irme.

- No…

- Debo irme. Ahora.

Oí como Clara se acercaba a mí. Apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Tuve la tentación de girarme y de estrecharla con fuerza en un abrazo infinito. Comencé a temblar aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo. Solté los brazos de Clara de mi cuerpo y avancé unos pasos. Cerré los puños con fuerza, pero seguía temblando de arriba a bajo.

De repente noté la presencia de mi hermano lobo.

- Aléjate de él – dijo en un susurro.

Jacob se acercó y se puso ante mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a hablarme en voz baja, supuse que para que Clara no pudiera oírle.

- Seth, relájate. Márchate al hotel y no vuelvas más por aquí. Aclara tus pensamientos antes de acercarte a ella otra vez.

Me deshice bruscamente de las manos de Jacob y me marché corriendo de vuelta al hotel, sin volver la vista atrás. Corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi dormitorio del hotel. Una vez allí, cerré la puerta de un portazo, y pegué con rabia una patada a la cama, la cual se empotró contra la pared. No podía controlarme. Conseguí evitar convertirme en lobo pero no podía evitar sacar mi rabia.

_Soy imbécil. Porque tengo que preocuparme por chorradas y no por lo que realmente importa? Por lo que sentimos Clara y yo._

Cogí una silla y la lancé contra la puerta, junto en el momento en que Jacob abría la puerta. Por suerte, Jacob logró esquivarla.

- Que narices te está pasando? – dijo Jacob sin moverse, todavía en el umbral de la puerta.

- No lo se. – dije entre susurros, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Apreciaba mucho a Jacob y él era mi mejor amigo, pero había ocasiones en que me avergonzaba mirarlo a los ojos, sobre todo desde que habíamos venido hacía dos días. Desde lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Lucy.

- Seth. Porque no me lo cuentas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu mejor amigo.

- Lo se, Jacob, pero es que ni siquiera yo comprendo lo que me sucede. Solo necesito pensar y no puedo hacerlo si sigo aquí. Me marcho ésta noche.

- Que? Pero que te pasa? No te reconozco.

- Lo siento. – dije acercándome al armario, cogiendo mi maleta.

Acabé de recoger un par de cosas que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. En cuanto tuve la maleta preparada miré a Jacob, que estaba sentado en la cama que seguía en su lugar, mirándome.

- Debe ser así, entiéndeme. Si me quedo aquí, solo voy a causar dolor.

- Y si te vas, también.

- Olvidará. – dije esperando que así fuera. No quería que Clara sufriera por mi culpa.

- Y tu? Podrás olvidar?

- Eso no importa

Salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás, y me fui camino al aeropuerto. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, llamé por teléfono para comprar un billete de avión para esa misma noche.

En el avión ya no pude ni pegar ojo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Clara, lleno de dolor. Dolor causado por mí. Miraba a mí alrededor y solo podía ver a parejas felices, mientras que yo sabía que iba a estar solo para siempre, a no ser…

_No, es una locura. Pero, podría funcionar? Debo hablar con Sam en cuanto llegue. _

En cuanto el avió aterrizó y salí del aeropuerto eché a correr hacia mi casa. Debía dejar la maleta antes de ir a casa de Sam y Emily. Era de noche. Todos estarían durmiendo, por lo que podría largarme antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había vuelto al país.

Entré en casa lo más silenciosamente posible. Entré en mi dormitorio sin molestarme en encender la luz y dejé la maleta en el suelo.

- No te esperábamos hasta dentro de cinco días. – dijo la voz de la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos. No le hice ni el menor caso y me marché de nuevo. En cuanto llegué al jardín, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

- Leah, ahora no estoy de humor. Déjame tranquilo. – dije impidiendo con todas mis fuerzas que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

- Seth. Es que ha ocurrido algo? – me preguntó con voz preocupada. Parecía sincera.

- Nada que pueda interesarte. Es algo personal y ahora debo irme – dije bruscamente.

- No. Seth, mírame.

No me moví. No quería que Leah me viera llorar.

- Seth. Date la vuelta.

Lentamente me volví y quedamos cara a cara. Leah hizo un gesto de dolor y me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo. Era el primero que me daba mi hermana. Siempre había sido distante, al menos los últimos años. En ese momento me di cuenta de que se preocupaba por mí. Leah se separó de mí y me miró fijamente a la cara.

- Que te ocurre?

- Nada. Bueno, es que no lo se. – dije dubitativo.

- El corazón te late descontroladamente.

- Estoy confundido. Ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa. Creo… - me costaba terminar la frase. Apenas había tenido una conversación decente con mi hermana en todos nuestros años de vida y ahora estaba a punto de abrirle mi corazón, aun sabiendo que tal vez no comprendiera mis sentimientos. – Creo que me he enamorado. – dije bajé la vista de nuevo.

- Y desde cuando enamorarse es malo?

- Desde que soy un hombre lobo. Leah… no quiero estar con una persona para que, cualquier día, vea a alguien y sufra la imprimación.

- Y como sabes que no la has sufrido ya?

- Ese es el problema Leah. Es que no lo se.

- Tranquilo – dijo abrazándome de nuevo. – que vas a hacer?

- Voy a ir a hablar con Sam.

En cuanto oyó el nombre de su ex-novio, Leah se separó de mí al instante.

- No creo que sea la persona adecuada para darte consejo sobre este tema. – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

Entendía porque Leah me decía eso. Ella y Sam estaban enamorados y Sam imprimó con nuestra prima Emily. Eso le partió el corazón y su carácter cambió.

- No voy a pedirle consejo. Solo quiero hacerle una propuesta.

- El que?

- Ya te lo contaré. Volveré pronto – dije dándole un beso en la frente y seguidamente me adentré en el bosque. Me quité la ropa y la coloqué al lado de un gran árbol y me transformé. No fue difícil conseguir enfadarme. Me odiaba a mi mismo.

Corrí en dirección a la casa de Sam y Emily, pero pronto me di cuenta de que Sam no estaba allí.

_Seth, que haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado unos días.._

_He vuelto un poco antes. Debo hablar contigo, Sam._

_Ha ocurrido algo?_

_Podemos vernos?_

_Volvamos al bosque que hay al lado de tu casa. Te vistes y hablamos en persona. Será lo mejor._

_Bien. Nos vemos allí._

Inmediatamente di media vuelta y volví velozmente hacia mi casa. Me di cuenta de que Sam venía detrás de mí. Podía verlo a través de sus pensamientos.

Llegué al árbol junto al que había dejado mi ropa, me vestí y, en cuanto me di la vuelta, vi a Sam que también se estaba vistiendo.

- Que ha ocurrido, Seth? Apenas has estado dos días fuera.

- Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que hablamos ayer.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Bueno, en realidad no he venido a hablar de ello sino consultarte algo.

- Dime.

- Quiero dejar de ser un hombre lobo. – dije sin andarme por las ramas.

- Que?! – exclamó una voz que venía tras de mi.

Leah se adentró más en el bosque, lo suficiente para ponerse a mi lado – es que te has vuelto loco?!

- Leah, no te metas en esto, estoy hablando con Sam.

- Seth, creo que tu hermana debería estar presente. Es parte de tu familia y de la manada – dijo Sam con voz calmada.

- Como queráis. Bueno, solo quería saber que es lo que debo hacer para volver a ser un simple mortal.

- Seth…

- Leah, deja al menos que se explique. – interrumpió Sam a Leah. Me sorprendió que mi hermana le obedeciera sin rechistar. – Seth, por favor, continúa.

- Solo eso. Simplemente quiero dejarlo. Se que no va a ser nada fácil pero quiero hacerlo. Lo necesito.

- Quieres contármelo? – preguntó Sam con real preocupación.

- Sam. Ya te lo dije. _Porque se empeña tanto es que lo cuente una y otra vez?_

- Te has enamorado.

- Si, y ella me corresponde. Deseo estar a su lado y no puedo hacerlo si soy un hombre lobo. No quiero hacerle daño. – dije sin atreverme a mirar a Leah ni a Sam. Ellos había pasado por la situación que yo quería evitar. – no me malinterpretéis, es que… bueno… simplemente quiero dejarlo.

- Seth, te ha dicho ella que lo hagas? – preguntó Leah acercándose poco a poco a mi.

- No. No sabe lo que soy. Cree que la odio. He tenido que alejarla de mí haciéndole creer que no siento nada por ella.

- Seth… - dijo Leah, abrazándome de nuevo – deberías olvidarla.

- No puedo.

- Podrás. La olvidarás y podrás ser feliz junto a la mujer apropiada.

- Quiero poder elegir por mi mismo a quien debo amar. Y la amo a ella. Si dejo de ser hombre lobo y sigo sintiendo lo mismo, es que es amor verdadero.

- Pero…

- Está decidido, Leah.

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam acercándose a nosotros. – Seth, deberías ir a hablar con los ancianos. Ellos te aconsejarán sabiamente. Te acompaño?

- Si, de acuerdo. Leah, vuelve a casa – dije mientras me marchaba junto a Sam.

- A donde vamos? – pregunté, sin tener del todo claro a que miembro del consejo iríamos a ver.

- A casa de Billy. Jacob ha vuelto?

- No. Vine yo solo. No se cuando volverá.

- De acuerdo. Cuéntale a Billy lo que te sucede. Yo me marcho, así tendréis intimidad. Llámame en cuanto me necesites, vale?

- Si, gracias Sam. – dije mientras Sam se marchaba, aún en su forma humana, y me quedé solo ante la pequeña casa de los Black. Llamé a la puerta tímidamente y en apenas unos pocos segundos apareció Billy, abriéndome la puerta.

- Hola Seth, pasa. – dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero no haberte despertado. Se que no son horas para venir de visita. – dije adentrándome en la casa y sentándome en el sofá, ante el televisor encendido. Esa noche echaban un partido.

- No. No podía dormir y me puse el televisor. Que es lo que te preocupa?

- Sam te contó algo cuando le llamé ayer? – pregunté esperanzado, no quería contar de nuevo toda la historia.

- Si, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú. _Mierda, fracaso total._

- Bueno, lo que me preocupa es que, si tuviera una relación con esa chica… bueno, no quiero imprimar con nadie. No quiero partirle el corazón. Yo solo quiero amarla a ella.

- Y que quieres hacer?

_No se ni para que lo pregunta. Seguro que ya se lo imagina._

- Quiero dejarlo. No quiero seguir siendo un hombre lobo. Quiero volver a ser un chico normal. Creo que ya tengo el suficiente autocontrol para conseguirlo.

- Pero lo llevas en la sangre. Esto es lo que eres. – dijo con voz tranquila.

- Pero yo no lo he elegido. Yo solo quiero estar con Clara.

- Te entiendo, Seth. El amor es algo importante en la vida. Pero, que será de la manada? El deber de ayudar a los demás?

- Ya no hay ningún vampiro por la zona. No hay peligro alguno. La manada puede seguir sin mí. Ellos deberían de entenderlo.

- Quieres hablar con los demás ancianos? – dijo Billy, que se había acercado más a mi, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Su mano emanaba una ola de tranquilidad que hizo que me calmara.

- Solo quiero saber que es lo que debo hacer para volver a ser normal. – dije con voz cansada, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

- De acuerdo. Te diré que debes hacer.

Billy cogió mi mano y comenzó a contarme lo que debía hacer para conseguir mi cometido.

- Has entendido todo lo que te he dicho? – me preguntó a la vez que me daba unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.

- Si, y deberé marcharme de la reserva. – dije levantándome del sofá. – gracias por todo Billy, no lo olvidaré nunca. Bueno, me iré mañana. Espero que te vaya todo bien durante mi ausencia.

- Yo también. Mañana avisaré a los chicos. Vas a esperar a que vuelva Jacob? Me ha llamado antes y me ha dicho que mañana estará aquí.

- No lo se, ya veremos. Ahora voy a ir a casa, debo hablar con mi madre y Charlie. Debo avisarles de mi marcha.

- Eso me parece bien.

- Gracias de nuevo Billy.

Salí a toda prisa de la casa y, antes de marcharme a casa, decidí ir a la playa dando un paseo. Necesitaba estar a solas antes de enfrentarme a mi familia. No tenía fuerzas para volver a hablar del tema. Me acerqué a la orilla, me quité la ropa y me metí en el agua. _Un baño en las frías aguas de mar no me sentará mal. _Estuve un par de horas nadando y la verdad es que me sentía ya mucho mejor. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a la realidad y a la decisión que había tomado.

Nadé hacia la orilla y, en cuanto salí del agua, vi a una chica que me tendía la ropa con una mano mientras que, con la otra, se tapaba los ojos. Cogí la ropa y me vestí rápidamente.

- Ya puedes destaparte los ojos. – dije mientras caminaba hacia la carretera.

- Como ha ido? – preguntó Leah, corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Bien. He hablado con Billy y he tomado una decisión definitiva.

- Vas a marcharte?

- Si. Es necesario. Si me quedo por aquí me será mucho más difícil, por no decir imposible, conseguir lo que quiero.

- Puedo saber al fin quien es la chica que le ha robado el corazón a mi hermanito? – me preguntó Leah, a la vez que rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Se llama Clara. Debe de tener unos veinte años, bueno, al menos aparenta esa edad. He llegado a la conclusión de que no es del todo humana. Su hija acaba de cumplir nueve años.

- Que has querido decir con que no es del todo humana?

- Si no me equivoco, Clara es semi vampiro, como Nessie.

- Que?! – exclamó mi hermana, deteniéndose en seco.

- Leah, no empecemos otra vez – dije deteniéndome a su lado.

- Seth, no te entiendo.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras. – Puse mis manos cobre su rostro y la miré a los ojos con mirada suplicante - Solo espero que respetes mi decisión.

- Vale. La respeto. Solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. Que seas feliz.

Di un beso en su frente.

- Yo también. – cogí a Leah de la mano y nos marchamos en dirección a nuestra casa.

Durante el camino no dijimos nada, pero pude ver como Leah me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Leah, necesito hablar con mamá y Charlie a solas.

- De acuerdo. Daré un paseo por los alrededores. Pero con la condición de que me llames antes de marcharte para poder despedirme de ti.

Vi como Leah se marchaba y, en cuanto vi que se adentraba en el bosque, entré en casa. Mamá ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando entré en la casa. _No me había dado ni cuenta de que ya ha amanecido._

- Seth! – dijo acercándose a mi, abrazándome con fuerza – como es que has vuelto tan pronto? Bueno, no importa, te he echado de menos.

- Solo he estado dos días fuera. – dije con un nudo en la garganta. – mamá, debo hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte algo importante.

- Que ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

- Me marcho. Pero ésta vez será por más tiempo.

- Porque?

- Debo hacerlo, es necesario.

- Puedo hacer algo para evitar que te marches? – dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No.

- De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando sea por tu bien. – dijo aunque pude ver que lo decía porque era lo que yo quería oir.

- Lo es. Lo será.

- Bien. – mi madre se apartó de mi a pasos cortos y volvió de nuevo a la cocina, donde tenía el desayuno a medio a hacer.

Subí lentamente por las escaleras, de camino a mi dormitorio, arrastrando los pies. Entré en mi habitación y cogí la maleta. No necesitaba nada más, aunque avancé hacia mi escritorio y cogí una foto. Miré por última vez la estancia, sin saber cuando volvería a verla. Di media vuelta y bajé, con al foto todavía en la mano.

En cuanto llegué al salón pude ver a mi madre, sentada en el sofá, llorando.

- Mamá, no llores por favor. – dije soltando la maleta y abrazándola con fuerza. – Volveré, pero ahora necesito marcharme. Entiéndeme.

- De acuerdo. Esperaré tu regreso. – dijo antes de comenzar a besar todo mi rostro.

- Mamá! – me quejé, aunque no estaba nada incómodo con la situación.

- Vale, ya paro.

- Está Charlie en casa?

- No. Ha tenido que ir al pueblo.

- Despídete de él por mí, por favor. – dije limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Claro. Ya has hablado con tu hermana?

- Si, pero ahora voy a ir a despedirme. Te quiero mucho. – le di un beso en la mejilla, todavía húmeda por sus lágrimas, cogí mi maleta y salí al exterior, donde me esperaba Leah.

- Bueno, puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo acercándose poco a poco.

- Si. No me busquéis, no intentéis contactar conmigo.

- Seth… - empezó a decir Leah. Parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar.

- Por favor… volveré pronto. – di un beso a mi hermana a su frente y me marché, adentrándome en el bosque.

Corrí toda la noche, en mi forma humana, hasta llegar a unas cuevas situadas al otro extremo, fuera de la frontera con La Push. Ese parecía ser el lugar apropiado, alejado de cualquier forma de vida. Allí podría lograr mi cometido.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

- Mamá?! – exclamé entrando en casa, buscando por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Allí no había nadie.

Dejé mi maleta en la que había sido mi dormitorio. Salí al exterior de la casa y me dirigí a la casa de mi antiguo amigo Jacob Black. En cuanto llegué a la puerta de la casa, alguien abrió en el momento en que iba a llamar.

- Seth! Como estás? Estás cambiado! – dijo Billy, abriendo la puerta y abriéndome paso hasta el interior.

- Estoy bien, gracias Billy.

En cuanto llegué al salón, un grito de júbilo me recibió, dejándome paralizado por la sorpresa.

- Bienvenido! – gritaron todos. Leah se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Buff, Leah. Tranquilízate, que me vas a ahogar.

- Que? No me digas que ahora te has vuelto un blandengue? – dijo Leah mientras se alejaba de mi, riendo, y dejaba paso a mi madre, la cual había comenzado a llorar.

- Mamá! Estás preciosa! – dije abrazándola y alzándola del suelo, dando vueltas por todo el salón.

- Seth! Que me mareo! – dijo riendo a carcajadas. La bajé al suelo y en esas comenzó a besarme el rostro, como el último día que nos habíamos visto. – Estás guapísimo! Has crecido! Y que pelo más largo! – dijo pasando sus manos por mi melena.

- Si, ya lo llevo un poco largo. Como va todo Charlie?

- Hola chaval. Ahora va todo mucho mejor. – dijo estrechando mi mano y sonriente, mirando a mi madre.

Me volví hacia Billy, que estaba detrás de mí y le abracé con fuerza.

- Donde está Jacob? – pregunté mirando por toda la casa.

- Se marchó hace un par de días a ver a Renesmee. Ahora que su relación es un poco más formal aprovecha para ir a verla cada mes.

- Genial.

- Bueno, yo debo marcharme. Esta tarde tenemos una pequeña reunión. – dijo Leah, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro, dejándome bien dolorido.

Mi madre cogió fuertemente mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el exterior de la casa. Supuse que me llevaba hacia nuestra casa. Charlie nos siguió tras despedirse de Billy. Me volví y vi que estaba sonriendo. _Supongo que está feliz por ver a mi madre sonreír. _No podía ni imaginar como lo habrían pasado durante los últimos cinco años.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, entremos y fuimos hacia el salón. Mi madre se sentó en el sofá y yo hice lo mismo. Charlie se sentó en una butaca y ambos se me quedaron mirando.

- Como sabíais que iba a volver justo hoy? – pregunté con sorpresa, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- No lo sabíamos. Leah te oyó llegar a casa de Billy. Fue algo improvisado. – dijo Charlie. Mamá no dejaba de mirarme y de acariciar mis manos.

- Mamá, Charlie. Debo contaros algo. He estado pensando en muchas cosas durante todo éste tiempo, y una de ésas cosas es la que provocó mi huida.

- Seth, no tienes porque contárnoslo. No si por ello debes sentirte mal.

- Quiero hacerlo, al menos en cierta manera. Solo os diré que todo fue por una chica y he tomado la decisión de ir a verla. Entonces no tenía muy claros mis sentimientos fueran reales o cosa de la licantropía, no quería arriesgarme.

- Entiendo, como lo que sucedió con Leah y Sam. – dijo mi madre, pasando su mano por mi brazo.

- Si.

- Cuando pretendes marcharte?

- Hoy. Siento que todo sea tan repentino pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Debo verla, aunque sea de lejos.

- Volverás? – preguntó mi madre mientras yo secaba las lagrimas que empezaban a cubrir su rostro.

- Por supuesto, y espero no volver solo. – no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la idea de volver a casa para que su familia conociera al amor de su vida. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

Subí a paso ligero hacia mi dormitorio y, ahora pude ver que seguía igual que cuando me marché. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me corté, lo mejor que pude, el pelo, ya que en los últimos cinco años me había crecido bastante y no me había molestado en cortármelo.

Cuando bajé de nuevo al salón me encontré con que no había nadie allí. Había una nota en la pequeña mesa de café.

" Querido Seth. No queremos que te marches pero entendemos porque lo haces. Y si te vas queremos que sea de la mejor manera. Si sigo en casa cuando bajes de hacer las maletas no creo que pudiera soportar otra despedido. Esperamos que encuentres lo que buscas y que vuelvas pronto. Me encantaría conocer a la mujer que a la que has entregado tu corazón. Te queremos: mamá y Charlie. "

Terminé de leer la nota con una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla. No me molesté en secarla. Ahora solo había una cosa que me preocupaba: Clara.

Cargué las maletas en mi antiguo coche y me marché a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Tuve que esperar durante dos horas, ya que no había podido encontrar billetes para el vuelo anterior. Decidí que había llegado el momento de llamar a uno de mis mejores amigos. Contestó al teléfono al instante.

- Por fin te dignas a llamar! – contestó con cierto reproche en la voz.

- Edward, mmm… si, perdona, es que no tuve oportunidad de llamar antes.

- Es que ha ocurrido algo? Te noto preocupado. – su voz realmente denotaba preocupación.

- No. Bueno, solo te llamaba para comentarte una cosa. Estoy en el aeropuerto, voy a ir a Alaska.

- Cuando?

- Dentro de hora y media cogeré el avión.

- Estupendo. Iré a buscarte al aeropuerto, así podremos hablar.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos de aquí unas horas. – dije colgando y guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud mientras yo iba poniéndome cada vez más nervioso e iba asustándome por momentos, por mi llegada y por la reacción de los Cullen, de Jacob y, sobretodo, de Clara, la cual seguramente se habría olvidado de mi y habría rehecho su vida, aunque deseaba fervientemente que eso no hubiera sucedido. _Es egoísta por mi parte pero no soportaría verla con otro, aunque eso la hiciera feliz. Sería difícil de aceptar._

En cuanto oí por megafonía que mi avión estaba a punto de salir, me levanté a toda prisa, cogí las maletas y me fui corriendo a embarcar. En cuanto estuve a bordo me acomodé en el asiento. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir un rato, cosa que no conseguí. _Esto es desesperante. _El viaje pareció durar una eternidad y en cuanto aterrizamos me levanté corriendo y fui hacia la salida, poniéndome el primero de la fila. En cuanto abrieron las puertas salí a toda velocidad y me dirigí al interior del edificio, en busca de mis maletas.

Estuve un buen rato esperando pero mi maleta no apareció. _Lo que me faltaba. _Exasperado me di la vuelta con la intención de ir a poner una reclamación cuando de repente vi una figura tras de mi.

- Estabas buscando esto? – dijo Edward alzando la mano en la que llevaba mis maletas.

- Llevo más de media hora esperando y ahora apareces tu con las maletas? – dije en un falso tono de enfado.

- Venga va, no hagas como que te enfadas, que estás encantado de verme – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí mirando el rostro de mi amigo. Él dejo las maletas en el suelo y nos acerquemos para darnos un fuerte abrazo. _Demasiado fuerte. _

- Au! – exclamé exageradamente, aunque en realidad me hizo un poco de daño.

- Seth, no me digas que ahora te has vuelto un blandengue?

- Cállate y no sigas por ese camino. Leah me dijo lo mismo.

- Estás cambiado y hueles bien. – dijo quedándose pensativo.

- Solo he cambiado un poquillo.

- Al final lo hiciste. – dijo afirmándolo, y no preguntándolo. – que te llevó a hacerlo?

No respondí pero no pude evitar pensar en ella, y Edward pudo verlo.

- Ya veo. Bueno, vámonos a casa.

- A donde?

- A mi casa. Iremos a dejar las maletas a casa de Carlisle. Seguro que está deseando verte. Mientras, iré a hablar con Bella.

- Vale.

- Iré a buscarte, si logro que Carlisle te libere. Seguro que le interesa el hecho de que vuelvas a ser mortal Iremos a darle una sorpresa a Bella.

- Vale. Está Jacob en tu casa? – dije recordando que mi amigo había ido a ver a su chica, Renesmee, la hija de Edward.

- Si. Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido. Espero que al fin logres ser feliz.

- Yo también, aunque no tengo claro que esto salga bien. No se si lo conseguiré algún día.

- Lo harás.

Edward cogió mis maletas, alegando que yo era el invitado, y nos dirigimos hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Edward se tomó el camino con calma, conduciendo a una velocidad muy reducida a la que estaba acostumbrado.

- Seth…

- Si? – dije distraído, mirando el paisaje que íbamos dejando atrás.

- Todavía toleras la velocidad? – preguntó con tono burlón.

- Acelera, anda, que me van a salir canas de lo lento que vas.

Edward me miró, sonriendo, y sin mirar a la carretera aceleró hasta llegar a 150km/h, como poco.

Avanzamos con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba mi amor y mi corazón_. Allí voy. _

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	3. Al fin juntos dificil camino

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

POV CLARA

Por fin había llegado el día. Lucy cumplía catorce años.

Cada día me sorprendía más ver como crecía. No crecía al mismo ritmo que yo cuando era pequeña, crecía como una chica mortal, lo cual me alegraba y me apenaba al mismo tiempo. Lucy se había convertido en una chica muy guapa, y no es porque yo sea su madre, pero es la realidad. Y por fin podía a invitar a sus amigos por su cumpleaños, lo cual me hacía muy feliz.

- Mamá, no quiero ninguna fiesta. – dijo Lucy mientras rebuscaba en su armario, buscando un vestido en concreto.

- Ya. – dije a desgana. No quería dejarla ir pero no podía retenerla siempre a mi lado.

- Quiero salir con mis amigos.

- Te entiendo, pero entiende tú que tu familia también quiere celebrar éste día contigo.

- Celebraremos una fiesta, pero hoy no. Virgil acaba de sacarse el carné de conducir y también queremos celebrarlo.

- Puedo fiarme?

- Claro! – dijo con indignación, como si mi pregunta fuera algo fuera de lo normal.

- Quienes vais?

- Renesmee, Virgil, Russel, Laura y yo. Los de siempre.

- Bueno, vale. Puedes ir con tus amigos.

- Genial. Gracias mamá. Eres la mejor!– me abrazó y se marchó corriendo.

Me quedé sola en el dormitorio aunque en menos de dos minutos estuve en el salón de mi casa. No sabía que hacer, así que decidí marcharme a casa de Bella. Se habían comprado una pequeña casa, cerca de la mansión de los Cullen y aun no había tenido oportunidad de verla bien.

En cuanto estuve ante la puerta, llamé un par de veces a la puerta y pronto la abrieron, aunque no fue quien yo esperaba.

- Hola Clara!

- Jacob! Cuanto tiempo! – dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

- Si, hace mucho tiempo. Estás muy guapa!

- Gracias. Y veo que tú sigues creciendo.

- Bueno, es lo que hay.

- Cuando has llegado?

- Hace unas pocas horas. Pasa, Alice nos ha dicho que vendrías y Bella te está esperando.

Entré en la casa al lado de Jacob y éste me condujo hacia el salón, donde Bella y Edward estaban hablando. Entré y Bella me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Me acerqué y me acomodé en el sofá.

- No creo que sea apropiado. – Estaba diciendo Edward – Hola Clara. – dijo mirándome - Tú que opinas?

- Respecto a que?

- Respecto a que ese tal Virgil lleve a nuestras hijas por ahí.

- Le conocí hace poco. Bueno, hablé con él por teléfono y me pareció un chico muy responsable y maduro. Confío en él y en el buen criterio de Lucy.

- Si Clara confía en él, nosotros también deberíamos. – Dijo Bella, cogiendo la mano de Edward.

- Vale.

Edward se levantó y, tras despedirse de mí con un gesto de la mano, se marchó hacia el exterior de la casa.

Jacob se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado.

- Como va todo? Algún pretendiente que deba conocer? – dijo Jacob pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

- No, nadie. Aunque así fuera, porque crees que debería presentártelo?

- Bueno. Yo tengo mucho ojo, podría decirte si vale la pena.

- Ya. – dije con aire ausente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y alguien llegó silenciosamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Levanté la vista, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jacob, y vi un rostro que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, aunque estaba ligeramente cambiado.

- Oh! Lo siento! No sabía que… disculpadme - se excusó Seth, marchándose por donde había venido. Hacia la puerta de salida.

Me levanté a toda prisa y salí corriendo tras él, dejando a Jacob y Bella sorprendidos, debido a mi reacción. No sabía porque, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo.

- Espera un momento! – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo. Me arrepentí al instante.

Seth se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

- Perdona – dije al momento.

- No, Clara, eres tu quien debe perdonarme.

- Por que?

- Debo decirlo? – dijo con voz de sorpresa.

- Mejor no. Prefiero no recordar. – dije intentando apartar de mi mente los últimos momentos que pasé junto a él.

- Perfecto.

- Bien, aunque preferiría que me miraras a la cara mientras me hablas. – dije con tono cortante. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios el no poder ver la expresión de su rostro.

Seth se volvió lentamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Eso hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

- Lamento esto. No sabía que estarías aquí, creí que estarías preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy y aproveché para venir ahora. Edward me dijo…

- Entiendo. Bueno, al final Lucy ha preferido salir éste año con sus amigos.

- Ya…

- Debo marcharme. – dije intentando alejarme de él. No había sido buena idea seguirle.

- Ya…

Me volví y fui hacia el salón, donde me despedí de Bella y de Jacob y me marché sin dar explicaciones. Salí de la casa sin siquiera mirar a Seth cuando pasé a su lado y me fui corriendo hacia mi casa. Noté un profundo dolor en mi corazón, un dolor que hacía cinco años que no sentía.

Una mano me sujetó por la muñeca, lo cual hizo que me detuviera. Me volví y me encontré con Seth cara a cara. Me sujetaba con fuerza y no me dejaba marchar, a pesar de que yo me resistía.

- Suéltame – dije intentando liberarme de la mano de Seth.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Vale, pero suéltame.

Seth me soltó pero se puso ante mí, interponiéndose en mi camino.

- Habla. – dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Siento haberte hecho daño. Siento haberte tratado como si no me importaran tus sentimientos. Siento haberte abandonado y no haber podido hacerte feliz.

Me quedé estupefacta. No supe qué responder a eso. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar una etapa de mi vida que había intentado bloquear durante mucho tiempo. No podía soportarlo más, no podía con ese dolor, debía olvidarme para siempre de él, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de alejarme dos pasos de él.

- Perdóname – dijo acercándose a mi. Retrocedí dos pasos.

- No me toques.

- Clara…

- Ni siquiera digas mi nombre. Aléjate, déjame marchar.

- No.

- Como que no? – dije sorprendida.

- No hasta que me escuches.

- Te estoy escuchando – dije mientras seguía retrocediendo e intentando esquivarle. Seth seguía avanzando hacia mí. – pero deja de seguirme.

- Clara te…

- No lo digas – le interrumpí, no pude evitar el tono suplicante que salió de mi garganta. Mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa.

- Te quiero.

- No.

- Te amo.

Me quedé quieta, paralizada por sus palabras. No quería escucharle, pero había deseado tanto oír esas palabras de sus labios…

- No es cierto. Si alguna vez me hubieras querido no me hubieras abandonado. Al menos no de esa manera.

- Lo hice por ti. – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi cara. Se acercó unos pasos y me besó. Sus labios eran ardientes, dulces y apasionados.

Intenté resistirme pero Seth rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Acarició mi espalda suavemente y ya no pude resistirme más. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Acaricié su cabello, suave. Noté su ardiente cuerpo contra el mío.

Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice me separé de él con brusquedad. Demasiada brusquedad.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. Te vas y, tras cinco años, vuelves aquí como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como puedes ser tan cruel?

- Clara. No quería estar contigo por miedo a sufrir la imprimación y tener que abandonarte para irme con otra mujer. No quería hacerte daño.

- Que?! – exclamé con grito. - Haber si lo he entendido bien. Eso de la imprimación no es cosa de los hombres lobo? Estas insinuando que tu…

- Creí que lo sabías.

- No. Lo supe hace poco. Lo de la imprimación y esas cosas, no que tu fueras un licántropo. No es eso lo que le sucede a Jacob con Renesmee?

- Si.

- Y a ti no te ha pasado?

- No.

- No has conocido a la mujer apropiada? – pregunté refiriéndome a si Seth habría sufrido la imprimación durante todo éste tiempo.

- No he querido tener la oportunidad de conocerla. En cuanto volví a casa, hablé con el jefe de la manada. Quería encontrar la manera de no ser hombre lobo nunca más. Porque crees que he crecido? Los licántropos no envejecen.

- No acabo de entenderte. – dije bastante confusa.

- Clara, no quiero conocer a nadie más. Te quiero a ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Seth…

- Clara, te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Yo también. – dije rindiéndome al fin ante la evidencia. Era inútil que siguiera luchando contra mis sentimientos. – creí que podría olvidarte pero no he podido.

- Me alegra oír eso. – Seth se agachó, pasó su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me levantó en brazos.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho.

- Sabes lo que soy? – pregunté a Seth, refiriéndome a mi condición de semi-vampiro.

- Si, lo se. Eres la mejor persona y la mujer más bella que haya conocido nunca.

- Y tú el ex lobo más fuerte y bueno que he conocido. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Mi vida sin ti no tenía sentido.

- No te importa lo que fui?

- No.

- Me alegro de haber dejado todo eso atrás. Ahora parece que más o menos tenemos la misma edad.

- Sigo siendo mayor que tu.

- Bueno, no me importa salir con una mujer mayor.

Seth consiguió que me riera como hacía años que no me reía. Seth me besó de nuevo y sentí que no podía ser más feliz.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Seth abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo y me llevó escaleras arriba. Entramos en mi dormitorio y me dejó con suavidad sobre la cama. Él se quedó en pie, mirándome fijamente.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunté intrigada.

- Nada.

Sin decir nada más y sin dejar de observarme, Seth clavó una rodilla en el suelo y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tardé unos segundo en comprender lo que Seth estaba a punto de hacer y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

- Que haces? – pregunté poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

- Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado.

- Esto es muy precipitado. Antes deberíamos conocernos mejor. A penas sabemos nada el uno del otro. – dije en un mal intento de que olvidara esa locura.

- Tenemos toda la vida por delante.

- Mi familia me va a matar, pero…

- Pero…

- Yo también quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.

- Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si!

- Si? De verdad? – dijo Seth. Parecía no creerse mi respuesta.

- Si! – grité lanzándome sobre él.

Seth perdió el equilibrio y ambos caímos al suelo, riendo y besándonos.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. – me dijo sin dejar de besarme suavemente por el rostro.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en el suelo, tumbados de espaldas, cogidos de la mano y hablando de nuestras vidas, nuestros amigos y nuestras familias.

Mientras le contaba lo sucedido en mi vida durante los últimos cinco años, Seth comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de mi pelo, que ese día llevaba suelto. Me contó cosas de la manada y de su familia. Resulta que su madre y Charlie, el padre de Bella, estaban juntos. También me contó lo difícil que había sido dejar la manada y dejar de ser un licántropo.

- Leah se enfadó mucho cuando les dije que quería dejar la manada por la hija de un vampiro, aunque creo que ha acabado aceptándolo, ya que así es como soy realmente feliz.

- Y eso?

- Los licántropos y los vampiros… bueno, se suponen que son enemigos por naturaleza.

- Y el resto de la manada que dijo?

- No se lo tomaron muy bien, aunque Sam, el líder, me apoyó en todo momento. Él fue quien más me ayudó y quien se ocupó de contarles lo que me había sucedido y el porque de mi huida. Parece que él realmente me comprende.

- Por lo menos no estuviste solo. Pero, no has pensado que tal vez no te enamoraras de mi? Tal vez hayamos imprimado.

- Y entonces porque sigo amándote ahora que vuelvo a ser un simple mortal?

- Un efecto secundario.

- No digas tonterías. – dijo, aunque su voz mostraba duda ante sus propias palabras.

- Como fue que te convertiste en hombre-lobo?

- Cuando hay una fuerte presencia de vampiros en el lugar en el que estamos, algo en nuestro interior se activa. Entonces comienza la transformación.

- Y tu podrías volver a convertirte?

- Solo si lo permito.

- Pues espero que no lo permitas nunca.

- Porque?

- No soportaría verte en brazos de otra mujer. Me moriría.

- Eso no ocurrirá nunca. – dijo a la vez que se ponía sobre mi. Me besó de nuevo. – nunca dejaré de amarte.

Seth se puso sobre mí, con una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, y seguimos besándonos un largo rato, sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua contra la mía... Sus labios abandonaron los míos para recorrer mi cuello y mi vientre. Cogí impulso para darnos la vuelta y quedar sobre él. Seth pareció sorprendido.

- Tengo más fuerza de la que crees. – dije sonriendo.

- Y que más puedes hacer con esa fuerza tan descomunal que tienes? – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura.

- Me estás retando?

- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Levanté su camiseta y comencé a besar su vientre. Con su camiseta aun en mis manos, tiré con fuerza y la rompí de un solo tirón, dejando su torso al descubierto.

- Que sepas que acabas de romper mi camiseta favorita.

- Todas las camisetas que tienes son iguales, a que si? – dije al darme cuenta de que Jacob también iba siempre con una camiseta lisa, negra o blanca de manga corta.

- Pero ésta era la que más me gustaba.

- Calla.

Volví a sus labios ardientes y llenos de deseo mientras Seth me fue quitando la camiseta con delicadeza. Cuando me la hubo quitado, Seth se detuvo.

- Alguien viene.

Nos levantamos corriendo pero la puerta se abrió cuando me estaba poniendo la camiseta.

- Ups, lo siento. – dijo una voz melódica.

- Que haces aquí, Alice?- dije acabando de ponerme la camiseta – ocurre alguna cosa?

- No. Es que te vi ir a casa de Bella, pero de repente desapareciste. Debió de ser por la presencia de Seth. – Hola! – dijo saludando a Seth – Vaya! Has crecido? – dijo sorprendida.

- Más o menos. He envejecido unos años.

Alice lo miró extrañada.

- Ya te lo contaré algún día.

- Bueno, en serio lamento haberos interrumpido. Bella estaba preocupada. Me dijo que te marchaste muy nerviosa.

- Pensaba llamarla cuanto antes.

- Tranquila. Ahora voy hacia su casa. Ya le diré que estás bien.

- Gracias.

- Adiós! – dijo saliendo del dormitorio.

En cuanto Alice estuvo fuera del dormitorio pude oír una risita.

- Uff! Por poco. – dijo Seth quitándose lo que quedaba de su camiseta.

- Como que por poco? Nos ha pillado de lleno!

- Relájate. Acaso no acabamos de prometernos? No hemos hecho nada ilegal.

- Ya pero…

- Tranquila. – dijo dándome un beso en la nariz. – Sabes? Creo que debería hablar con tu padre.

- Para que? – dije en un grito ahogado.

- Quiero hacer las cosas como es debido.

- Se va a armar.

- Es solo que quiero que lo sepan por nosotros. Nadie impedirá que me case contigo. – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

- Eso espero.

Sin soltar mi mano, Seth tiró de mí hacia la puerta y fuimos corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Un momento, un momento. No creo que sea apropiado que salgas a la calle sin camiseta. Podría vernos cualquiera. Te recuerdo que no vivimos en medio del bosque, estamos en una urbanización muy refinada. – dije avergonzada.

- Querrás decir pija – dijo sonriendo, pero pronto cambió su expresión. Parecía preocupado - Tal vez deba llamar a Jacob y que me traiga alguna camiseta, aunque tengo mi ropa en casa de Edward. Le diré que me deje alguna de las suyas.

- Si. Será lo mejor.

Seth cogió su móvil y llamó a Jacob, alejándose unos pasos de mí. Habló con él durante menos de medio minuto.

- Enseguida viene. La que nos espera.

- A que te refieres?

- Jacob se va a divertir con esto. – dijo en el mismo momento en que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Abre. Yo me voy a esconder en el baño. Paso de que se ría en mi cara.

- Que es lo que ha pasado? – dijo Jacob en cuanto abrí la puerta. – es que ha pasado por aquí un huracán? – dijo riendo, mirando detrás de mí, como si estuviera buscando algo. A Seth, seguramente.

- Cállate. La has traído? – dije tendiendo la mano para que me diera la camiseta.

- Donde está? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño con decisión y la abrió. – pero mira a quien tenemos a aquí! Anda, ten – dijo lanzándole una camisa blanca a Seth.

- Una camisa?

- Alice vino a casa de Bella y me dijo que la necesitarías.

- Que? – dije acercándome a ellos. Podría Alice haberles contado en la situación en la que nos encontró?

- A mi no me digas nada – dijo levantando las manos – me dijo que Seth había tenido un percance, que se le había roto la camiseta y que le trajera una camisa.

- Ah! Vale - Puede que Alice viera nuestros siguientes pasos? Pero, como? Intuición? – Gracias Jacob.

- De nada. Bueno, no tenéis que contarme nada?

- No! – dijimos Seth y yo al unísono.

- Vale, vale. Relajaos un poco. Pero que bicho os ha picado? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – bueno, será mejor que me marche.

- Jacob – dijo Seth acercándose a él, pero al momento se detuvo. – Hablamos luego?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y marchó.

- Bueno, nos vamos? – dijo Seth poniéndose la camisa.

- Ahora? No podemos decírselo en otro momento? Además, no se donde están mis padres. – dije intentando posponer el encuentro con mis padres.

- Están en la casa de los Cullen, al menos antes lo estaban. Los vi antes de ir a casa de Bella y encontrarme contigo.

- Jo! – me quejé. No tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarme a mis padres en ese momento.

- Clara. Te quiero y no quiero esconder lo que siento por ti. Ya no.

- Vale. – me rendí. Oponer resistencia no hubiera servido de nada – pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder.

- Sin problema.

Salimos de casa. Seth rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acercó más a él. Pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Nos encontramos con la puerta abierta. Alice la sujetaba, invitándonos a entrar.

- Hola, chicos! – Dijo sonriendo – Estás guapo Seth. Si señor, muy elegante.

- Gracias Alice.

- Va, pasad.

Nos dirigimos los tres juntos hacia el salón donde Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados en un largo sofá, hablando. Empecé a temblar de los nervios. Esto podría convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Todos se volvieron, a la vez, a mirarnos. Seth ya no me sujetaba por la cintura, cosa que agradecí en esos momentos.

- Hola chicos. – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- Hola – contestó Seth. A mi no me salía la voz.

- Que os trae por aquí?

- Nos gustaría hablar con los señores Whitlock, si no es molestia.

Mis padres se quedaron mirando a Seth sin decir nada. Mi padre se levantó al instante, mientras que mi madre se resistió unos segundos.

- No hace falta que os levantéis. Podéis quedaros a hablar aquí. Nosotros nos vamos a la cocina a picar algo. – dijo Carlisle riendo ante su propio chiste. Esme le dio un leve golpe en las costillas con el codo y también rió. Alice me dio un abrazo y se marchó tras Jasper, que la esperaba en la puerta de la cocina para entrar juntos.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. _Por donde puedo empezar?_

- Querías decirnos algo? – dijo mi madre hostilmente, mirando a Seth.

- Esto… Si. – dijo Seth, poniéndose nervioso. Vi como se tensaba. Cogió aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. – ante todo quiero presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater y quiero decirles que amo a su hija y que no he podido olvidarla en todo éste tiempo. Se que Clara lo ha pasado muy mal, pero yo no lo he pasado mejor. Ahora soy un hombre nuevo y ya no tengo miedo. Solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz a Clara, o al menos intentándolo.

Seth dejó de hablar y, ni mi padre ni mi madre dijo nada, aunque pude ver en el rostro de mi madre que se moría de ganas por decir algo, aunque parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

- Bueno, no vais a decir nada? – dije mirando al suelo, evitando sus miradas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Seth estrechó con fuerza mi mano. Mi madre se dio cuenta y fue ella la primera en hablar.

- Las cosas van a ser distintas digamos lo que digamos?

- No, – dije tajantemente. _Mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. _– aunque me gustaría saber en qué estáis pensando.

- De veras? – preguntó incrédula. – de acuerdo. – dejó de mirarme y fijó su vista en Seth, mientras se dirigía a mi. – después de romperte el corazón y de pasar cinco años fuera, sin dar señales de vida, aparece ahora de repente y tu te prometes con él? Por que estáis prometidos, no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Pero es que te has vuelto loca?! Es que acaso no sabes que…

- Qué no sé? – Grité interrumpiéndola – se todo lo que tengo que saber sobre él, y nada de ello me importa.

- Qué es exactamente lo que no te importa?

- Nada. Me da igual. Le quiero, y él a mi, y punto.

- Sabes que es un licántropo? – preguntó mi padre como si preguntara el tiempo que iba a hacer ese día.

- Si, Clara ya sabe que fui licántropo. – repuso Seth.

- Fuiste? La verdad es que no huelo nada a parte de Clara y otro olor más humano. Es que ya no lo eres?

- No, señor.

- Se puede dejar de serlo?

- Si, señor. Así es.

- Y se puede saber porque lo hiciste? Es decir, como es que tomaste esa decisión? – preguntó mi padre. Parecía realmente interesado y no lo preguntó para hacer daño.

- No podía permitir que yo, estando enamorado de Clara y ella de mí, comenzáramos una relación y de repente viera a alguna otra mujer y sufriera la imprimación. No quería encontrar a nadie más con quien compartir mi vida. No quería causarle dolor.

Mi madre pareció quedarse sin palabras para replicar lo que había dicho Seth, pero aun así habló.

- Eso no cambia lo que le hiciste. Clara lo ha pasado muy mal y, aunque fingiera que lo había superado, se que no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Podrás vivir con ello?

- No. Pero puedo asegurarle que intentaré hacerla feliz en todo momento, durante lo que me queda de vida. Solo pensé que debían saberlo.

- Porque has vuelto? Porque has venido a Alaska?

- Por fin he conseguido ser humano de nuevo, y no podía permanecer por más tiempo lejos de Clara. Nadie sabía de mi llegada, fue todo muy repentino.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, Seth me explicó esa parte.

- Jacob se enfadó bastante después de lo sucedido y, para lograr mi cometido, tuve que marcharme de la reserva. No podía dejar de ser licántropo si seguía viviendo rodeado de ellos.

- No has hablado con Jacob?

- No, acababa de llegar a la ciudad en el momento en que nos encontramos, lo único que hablamos fue… bueno, cuando nos encontramos con él antes – dijo señalando discretamente su camisa.

- No pareció sorprendido al ver tu aspecto. – dije pasando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla, olvidando que no estábamos solos. – Creí que habríais venido juntos.

- Ejem… seguimos aquí. – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Mi madre parecía enfadada.

Ambos nos volvimos hacia ellos y yo bajé la vista, avergonzada.

- Bueno, no tengo nada que objetar. Clara te ama, así que intentaré ser amable, aunque no prometo nada.

- Lo entiendo, y le agradezco su franqueza – dijo Seth tendiendo su mano a mi padre, que la estrechó con fuerza.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Te trataré con respeto pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer. – dijo mirando fijamente a Seth.

Dicho esto, mi madre se marchó a toda prisa por el salón de los Cullen. Hice el intento de ir tras ella pero alguien me lo impidió cogiéndome del brazo. Puesto que Seth aun tenía mi mano entre las suyas, debió de ser mi padre quien me sujetó.

- Déjala. Tiene mucho en que pensar – dijo a la vez que se marchaba hacia la cocina, donde estaban los demás.

Seth se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente acariciando mi rostro.

- No ha ido tan mal. Parece que a mi padre le caes bien.

- Quieres decir?

- Si.

- Vamos a dar un paseo? – dijo cogiendo de nuevo mi mano. Asentí y salimos al exterior. – Cuando volverá Lucy?

- No lo se, ha salido con los amigos, aunque no creo que esté fuera mucho tiempo.

- Sabe algo de lo sucedido? – preguntó con preocupación.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé en un principio._

- Nadie le dijo nada, aunque apuesto a que lo sabe. – Vi de reojo como Seth me miraba interrogativamente – Lucy tiene un don. Algo parecido a lo que hace Edward, pero ella puede oír lo que sentimos cuando quiera.

- Ya.

Seguimos caminando lentamente y pronto llegamos a mi casa. Se oían voces desde dentro. _Lucy ha vuelto. _Fui la primera de entrar en la casa, mientras que Seth se quedaba en la puerta.

- Lucy?

- Estamos aquí. – dijo una voz que venía del salón, así que me dirigí hacia allí. No era Lucy la que había hablado, sino Renesmee.

- Mamá! Te estábamos buscando.

- Y los demás? – dije mirando por todo el salón.

- Se han marchado ya.

- Lucy, hay algo que debo contarte.

- Hay alguien en la puerta? Puedo oír… - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

- Lucy, espera! – dije mientras perseguía a Lucy por el pasillo.

- Que haces tú aquí? – dijo Lucy con voz mosqueada.

- Yo…

La voz de Seth quedó interrumpida por un fuerte golpe. Era como si…

Llegué hacia donde estaban los dos, y vi a Lucy con cara de furia, mirando a Seth, que tenía una mano sobre su labio, que parecía que estuviera sangrando.

- Que ha pasado? – dije acercándome a Seth.

- Nada.

- Lucy golpeó a Seth en la cara, de un puñetazo. Sonaba igual que el sonido que había oído antes. Seth cayó contra la puerta.

- Que haces?! – pregunté alarmada, sujetándole el brazo a Lucy.

- Que hace él aquí?!

- Lucy…

- Nada de Lucy. Como has podido traerlo a ésta casa después de lo que te hizo?

- Lucy, vamos a casarnos.

- Que vais a hacer qué?! De eso nada! – dijo levantando la voz, cada vez más enfadada.

- Jovencita, a mi no me levantes la voz. Han ocurrido cosas que tú no sabes. Seth y yo vamos a casarnos y vas a tener que aceptarlo, te guste o no – dije tajantemente. Mi corazón iba a cien.

- Mamá… - dijo Lucy mientras su ira iba desapareciendo, aunque lo que vino era mucho peor. Era dolor.

- Lucy, no puedes aceptar que al fin mi felicidad es completa? – con una mano cogí con más suavidad, la mano que ya tenía sujeta, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de mi pequeña.

- De verdad eres feliz? Después de…

- Si. Lo soy. Después y a pesar de lo que sucedió.

- Entonces no importa lo que yo piense…

- Lucy, a mi siempre va a importarme lo que tu pienses, pero…

Lucy se soltó de mi mano y retrocedió un paso, aunque con delicadeza. Vi que su intención no era ser brusca conmigo.

- Vale, vale. Te entiendo. Acepto tu decisión, pero no pretendas que viva bajo su mismo techo.

- Lucy…

- No puedo, lo siento. – dijo Lucy mientras una lágrima iba recorriendo su mejilla. Aquello causó más dolor en mi corazón, y en su rostro vi que ella sintió lo mismo.

- Cariño, no juzgues mal a Seth. No sabes nada de lo que ocurrió.

- Pero se todo lo que sufriste. Pude sentir tu dolor.

- Lucy… - abracé a mi pequeña con todas mis fuerzas – por favor, escúchale.

- No me pidas eso, porque ahora no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo seguir estando en su presencia.

En ese momento vi como Renesmee se iba acercando a nosotras. Había olvidado que estaba en la casa. Rodeó la cintura de Lucy con su brazo derecho y acompañó hacia la calle. Yo me había quedado paralizada en medio del pasillo pero Seth caminó hacia mí y me acompañó hacia el salón, hacia el sofá. Ambos nos sentamos y Seth me abrazó contra su pecho. Pude sentir que los latidos de su corazón también se habían acelerado.

- Tranquila, Clara. No llores, por favor. – me dijo Seth con voz suplicante.

Parecía que realmente estaba sufriendo por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- Creo que tal vez haya sido un poco precipitado. No conté con que Lucy también había sufrido tu dolor.

- No te culpes, por favor.

Seth se quedó callado un buen rato. Limpió las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro con el dorso de su mano. Su rostro parecía ausente. Tenía la mirada perdida.

- Tengo que irme…

- No! – le interrumpí incorporándome rápidamente.

- … a buscar mi maleta – dijo terminando la frase que había empezado ante de que le interrumpiera.

- Ah! Vale.

- Me esperas aquí? Deberías tumbarte un rato.

Accedí, sin rechistar, a la petición de Seth y me tumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

POV SETH

Salí de la casa dejando a Clara acostada en el sofá.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Llamé a la puerta y fue Alice quien me abrió.

Su cara reflejó dolor e ira. Sin apenas despeinarse, se acercó a mí y me dio tal empujón que me lanzó por los aires y me di contra un árbol. Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi espalda y mi cabeza. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a la nuca y la sentí húmeda. Miré mi mano y me di cuenta de que la tenía empapada de sangre.

Alice se dirigió hacia mí. Vi que tenía intención de atacar de nuevo. Alcé mi mano para protegerme, sin darme cuenta de que era la mano que tenía manchada de sangre.

Alice vio mi mano y retrocedió. Yo me levanté como pude y también retrocedí.

- Lo siento – dije sabiendo que Alice había visto algún fragmento de lo que acababa de suceder en casa de Clara. – no era mi intención que nadie sufriera. Yo solo…

- Tú, tú y solo tú. Es que no piensas en nadie más? – dijo Alice con un rugido. Si las miradas mataran, ya habría muerto unas cuantas veces en pocos segundos.

- Alice…

- Cállate! Vete de aquí! Aléjate de Lucy.

- Qué?! Lucy está aquí? – pregunté poniéndome en pie, realmente sorprendido. Había ido allí, pensando que Lucy estaría en casa de Bella. – creí que estaba con Renesmee en su casa!

- A que has venido? – preguntó. Su voz había cambiado de repente. Había pasado de ser hostil a ser cálida y dulce.

- He venido a buscar mis maletas. No he querido ir a casa de Bella porque creí que Lucy estaría allí. Yo… lo siento tanto. He sido un egoísta! – dije gritando de repente, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me acerqué al árbol contra el que me había golpeado y me apoyé en él. Estaba mareándome por momentos.

- Que te ocurre, Seth? – dijo Alice acercándose a mi.

- Aléjate, Alice. Estoy sangrando. Estoy… - no pude terminar la frase. Caí al suelo, apoyando aun contra el árbol. No podía continuar con los ojos abiertos.

- Carlisle, corre!! – gritó Alice, acercándose a mi.

Apenas pude ver su rostro pero vi la figura de Carlisle, que se acercaba corriendo.

Noté como las frías manos de Carlisle me dejaban sobre una superficie blanda. Debía de ser una cama.

La puerta se cerró y sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Una mano se posó sobre mi frente mientras la otra mano levantaba la cabeza y noté como si me la estuvieran vendando. Oí una voz cerca de mi oído. No pude reconocer el dueño de la voz, aunque si que me resultaba muy familiar.

- Te duele? – me preguntó dulcemente presionando mi herida. No grité, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo. Apreté los dientes para poder soportar el dolor. – pues esto no es ni la mitad de lo que vas a sentir.

- Lucy… - dije en el momento en que reconocí de quien era la voz.

- Que quieres? Quieres que presione más? – dijo a la vez que presionaba de nuevo sobre la herida. Ésta vez no pude ahogar el grito. Estaba tan mareado, que no podía apenas moverme.

- Lucy, detente. – intenté incorporarme pero su mano presionó mi pecho hacia la cama.

- De eso nada. Vas a sufrir como sufrió mi madre.

- Lucy, no hagas esto. Tú no eres así. – dije con hilo de voz. Apenas podía hablar.

- Tú no me conoces.

Lucy siguió presionando mi herida pero a los pocos segundos dejó de presionar y el dolor se calmó. Se alejó de mí pero no se marchó de la habitación. Estuvo andando de un lado a otro del dormitorio durante unos segundos.

Me incorporé como pude y me levanté de la cama. Me quedé sentado mirando a Lucy, aunque no me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

- Perdóname. Yo no soy así. No se que me ha pasado – dijo Lucy tapándose la cara con las manos, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. – pero estaba tan cabreada que no sabía como enfrentarme a todo esto, pero tienes que entenderme…

- Lucy, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Soy yo el que ha causado éste dolor.

- Seth – dijo acercándose a mí y se sentó a mi lado – lo lamento. Noto tu dolor y tu arrepentimiento. Puedo ver que amas a mi madre, pero no podéis pretender que después de todo, vivamos como una familia feliz.

- Claro que no. Solo pretendo que vosotras seáis felices. – dije. Entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Lucy.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Carlisle, para que acabe de curar la herida de tu cabeza.

- Lucy – dije cogiendo su muñeca, aunque al momento me arrepentí. Solté su brazo. – perdóname.

- Solo con el tiempo. – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la mullida cama, cerré los ojos y me concentré en no sentir dolor, y no era precisamente el dolor de la herida de la cabeza lo que más me dolía.

Oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Ésta vez fue Carlisle quien entró en la habitación. En silencio me lavó la herida y la cosió.

En cuanto hubo terminado, se marchó, no sin antes dejar una pastilla y un vaso de agua sobre la mesita que había cerca de la cama.

Me levanté, me tomé la pastilla y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, donde me dormí en apenas unos segundos.

POV CLARA.

Me desperté esperando encontrar a Seth junto a mí, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el salón de mi casa.

Me levanté y me fui hacia la puerta, aun con los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotada, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de perder el tiempo durmiendo. Debía solucionar las cosas con Lucy.

Fui corriendo hacia la casa de Bella y Edward. Tal vez Renesmee la hubiera llevado a su casa.

Corrí sin pensar en nada más, cuando de repente una mano me sujetó la muñeca e hizo que me detuviera en seco. Me volví y me encontré con Lucy.

- Lucy, ahora iba a buscarte.

- Mamá, debo pedirte perdón. No puedo con todo esto, pero comprendo lo que sucede.

- A que te refieres? – pregunté confusa.

- Seth ha imprimado contigo. Por eso os amáis tanto.

- No nos hemos imprimado.

- Y tú como sabes eso?

- Porque… - no sabía como contestar. La verdad es que yo también había pensado mucho en ello. Lucy vio en mi cara la sobra de la duda y se acercó a mi para abrazarme.

- Mamá. Seth está en la casa de los Cullen. Deberías ir allí. Ha habido un… digamos accidente. Seth tiene una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

- Que ha ocurrido?

- Él te lo contará. Ahora que vais a casaros, supongo que te irás de casa, no?

- Supongo. – contesté con cierto aire ausente, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme sobre el "accidente" de Seth.

- Y que pasará conmigo?

- Me gustaría tenerte conmigo pero… creo que te sentirías mejor quedándote con sus abuelos. Cerca de los Cullen, de Renesmee y de Virgil.

- Mamá! – dijo Lucy. Me di cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

- Perdona, Lucy. Oí algo al respecto. Bueno, no se.

- Mamá, espero estar preparada algún día. De veras que lo espero.

- Tranquila. – dije abrazándola de nuevo. – porque no me acompañas? Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado cuando le comuniquemos la noticia a los demás.

- No se, mamá…

- Vamos, hazlo por mí. Solo quiero que estés presente, no que simules que eres la persona más feliz del mundo porque Seth y yo vayamos a casarnos. No te pido más.

- Vale. De acuerdo.

Cogí a Lucy de la mano, y juntas nos marchamos hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Estuvimos un buen rato en la puerta. En realidad no me atrevía a entrar y Lucy me dio un empujoncito dándome ánimos para que entrara.

Cuando entramos, en la casa solo había una persona. La persona más importante para mi en esos momentos, a parte de mi hija y de mis padres, claro.

Noté como Lucy se tensaba. Seth se levantó y se acercó a nosotras.

- Me alegro de que hayáis llegado.

- Donde está todo el mundo? – preguntó Lucy, mirando por todas partes.

- Han ido a vuestra casa. Lucas acaba de llamarme y me ha dicho que fuéramos allí en cuanto podamos.

- Para que? – pregunté confusa.

- No lo se.

- Pues vayamos.

- Mamá, nos permites hablar un momento? – me dijo Lucy, mirando a seth de reojo.

- Vale. Voy tirando para la casa. Os espero allí.

POV LUCY.

Mamá se marchó y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, me volví hacia Seth.

- Lucy…

- No. Déjame hablar, por favor.

Seth me miró con cara de confusión. Se sentó en el sofá y me dejó un sitio a su lado. Me senté y comencé a hablar sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

- Seth, lamento lo sucedido. lo ocurrido antes. Mi tortura, quiero decir. Lo que hice en casa cuando te vi y mi madre dijo que ibais a casaros. Seth, yo tenía nueve años cuando nos conocimos. Tenía nueve años y sentí todo el dolor de mi madre. Lo sentía. Notaba como el corazón se le partía cada vez que pensaba en ti, que era la mayoría de días. En todo momento. Podrás comprender que te odie, aunque solo sea un poquito. – dije de carrerilla.

Guardé silencio, esperando una respuesta por parte de Seth.

- Lucy, quiero que sepas lo que sucedió, así podrás entenderme un poco. Y no te voy a pedir que no me odies, solo quiero que me comprendas.

Cuando fui a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y vi a tu madre, algo en mi cambió. No sabía que podía ser, así que me marché al jardín. Necesitaba pensar. Creí que podría tratarse de la imprimación, pero como podía yo saberlo? Así que intenté evitarla, pero a cada lugar al que iba me encontraba con ella. Cada vez que la veía, mi corazón se aceleraba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. No podía permitir que, estando con tu madre, me imprimara de otra persona. No hubiera soportado ver sufrir a Clara. – dijo Seth del tirón. Se le veía realmente afectado.

- Pero sufrió, y mucho. No puede imaginártelo.

- No creí que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes.

- Debo decirte que me dolió muchísimo que mi madre te perdonara, y menos tan deprisa. Debió olvidarse de ti.

- Yo también lo esperaba, aunque me alegro de que me perdonara. Amo a tu madre más que a mi vida.

- Lo se. Lo se. Acepto que os caséis, pero no voy a vivir con vosotros. Me quedaré a vivir con mis abuelos.

- Lucy, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

- Como ya te dije, el tiempo lo dirá.

- Lo acepto. – dijo Seth con una sonrisa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podría odiarle siempre.

- Por cierto. Que edad tienes, Seth? – pregunté curiosa, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

- Treinta y dos.

- Que?! Pero si no parece que tengas más de veinticinco! – dije realmente sorprendida.

- Cuando me convertí en licántropo tenía catorce años y crecí hasta aparentar unos veinte. Así me quedé durante mi etapa de hombre lobo.

- Pero aparentas más edad que la última vez que te vi. – cada vez estaba flipando más.

- Ya no soy licántropo, Lucy.

- Que?! Porque?! – ahora si que estaba totalmente alucinada.

- No podía… bueno, no quería imprimarme. Así que decidí dejarlo. Me constó mucho tiempo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que podía estar haciéndole a tu madre, a la mía, a los chicos de la manada… pero al fin pude conseguirlo.

- Hiciste todo eso por mi madre? – dije en un susurro, no me salía la voz.

- Si.

Cada vez me sentía peor. Como podía seguir odiando a una persona que lo había dejado todo para poder hacer feliz a mi madre?

- Lucy, solo espero que algún día podamos llevarnos bien.

- Si, yo también. – dije mientras abrazaba a Seth. Él se sorprendió, y yo también. No entendía como podía estar abrazándole, pero era lo que sentía y necesitaba en ese momento. – Nos vamos a casa?

- Si.

Cogí a Seth de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa, donde nos estaba esperando mi madre.

Entramos los tres juntos en la casa. Allí estaba la familia Cullen l completo, junto a mis abuelos. Todos se nos quedaron mirando.

Yo avancé y fui hacia donde estaban Renesmee y Jacob.

Seth y mi madre avanzaron y se sentaron, todavía bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

POV NARRADOR

Johana, que estaba al lado de su esposo Lucas, avanzó hacia la pareja, acompañada de un joven de unos treinta años. Un humano.

- Quiero que sepáis que lamento lo que ha sucedido antes. Veo que mi hija al fin es feliz, y es lo único que me importa.

- Habéis manifestado vuestro deseo de contraer matrimonio – iba diciendo Lucas, mientras avanzaba hacia su esposa y el joven sacerdote. – tenéis la oportunidad de cumplir ese deseo. Éste es e padre Julian – dijo poniendo su mano sobre en hombro de éste. – si queréis, os casará ahora mismo.

Seth y Clara se miraron sin decir palabra. Clara se levantó y habló, mirando a sus padres.

- Agradezco mucho el gesto, pero creo que es algo precipitado. Amo a Seth, y quiero casarme con él, pero me gustaría que estuviera la familia al completo. Mi familia está aquí, pero la de Seth no, y me gustaría darles la oportunidad de venir, si quieren.

- Me parece estupendo que pienses así, hija. – dijo Johana, abrazando a su hija, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

- Bueno, entonces esperaremos. De momento, me basta con estar a tu lado. – dijo Seth acercándose a Clara y tomando su mano. Clara se volvió y besó a Seth.

POV CLARA

Al fin parecía que las cosas iban bien.

La familia parecía aceptar mi futuro matrimonio con Seth, lo cual era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos.

Ya nunca volvería a sentirme sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente.

Nunca.

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_


End file.
